


Les héritiers de la guerre

by Radiklement



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, Multi-POVs, a few crack-pairing, massive undertaking, multi-pairing, potentially never-ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement
Summary: Elincia est la victime d'horribles cauchemars et s'impose chez les mercenaires de Greil pour récupérer. En vérité, elle souhaite surtout être en présence d'Ike, qui lui manque terriblement depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors que leur chef se laisse distraire par la belle reine, Soren et ses compagnons tentent de réprimer de nouvelles tentatives d'assassinat sur la reine. Ranulf est envoyé en mission de reconnaissance avec Lethe, Mordecai, Lyre et Kyza. Reyson souhaite retrouvé sa liberté, ne supportant plus d'être couvé par Tibarn, alors que Naesala fait face à une crise sans pareil sur l'île des corbeaux. Enfin, Jill et Haar tentent de se refaire une vie normale sans l'armée...





	1. Elincia - I

**Author's Note:**

> Il est fortement suggéré de chargé l'ensemble des chapitres. La majorité d'entre eux sont très courts et se suivent, alors pour ne pas rater un bout de dialogue et garder le fil, mettre les chapitres les uns à la fil des autres est la meilleure option. Bonne lecture!

Il faisait noir sur le champ de bataille. La noirceur menaçait de m’avaler. Mon cheval déploya ses ailes blanches et je m’accrochais à sa crinière argentée sous les rayons de lune. La lune, peut-être était-ce ma chance? Mon épée à la main, je me suis tenue prête. Mais dans les arbres, caché à mes yeux et à ceux de mes amis, attendait mon meurtrier. Celui qui revenait me hanter à chaque soir. Je me suis débattu dans mon lit et mes draps pour échapper à l’inévitable. Je ne voulais pas sentir la flèche me frapper. Elle traversa l’obscurité comme une étoile filante et transperça l’air avant de s’attaquer à ma chair. Le souffle me manqua. La douleur me semblait si réelle. Le sang glissa dans le blanc de ma cape et sur l’or de l’armure de mes ancêtres.

 

-Non, Elincia!

 

Geoffrey! Ike! Je sais que vous seriez venu me sauver, mais il est trop tard. Je suis partie trop loin devant. Je suis désolée. Je vous aime! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, avant que tout ne soit fini. Je dois libérer mon pays, je dois sauver mon peuple de l’oppression de Daein. J’ai toujours eu si peur d’échouer et vous m’avez toujours tant encouragé. Geoffrey, mon chevalier. Ike, monseigneur Ike. Mes chers, très chers amis. Vous disiez que nous y arriverions. Mais quel sens cela aura-t-il en fin de compte si tout se termine maintenant? Pourquoi me battais-je, moi que Crimea ne reconnaîtrai même pas de toute façon?

 

-Aaaah!

 

C’est avec ce cri aux lèvres que je me réveille brusquement, réalisant tout juste que je viens de faire un autre cauchemar. J’ai goûté à l’obscurité qu’on associe à la mort et j’ai peur en m’éveillant de ne pas me sentir vivante. Je suis couverte de sueurs froides, mes draps humides s’étalent autour de moi. J’ai si peur de voir que quelqu’un m’attend derrière la porte de mes appartements pour m’annoncer que la répétition de ma mort est finie et que je suis réellement décédée. Je ne veux pas assister à cela, je ne veux pas me sacrifier en vain!

 

-Deux semaines! Deux semaines de ce manège, me dis-je.

 

J’enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. C’en est trop. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu m’arriver pour que je me retrouve dans cet état? Chaque soir, je m’étends sur mes oreillers de soie et de dentelle, morte de fatigue et je finis par m’éveiller tout aussi épuisée, avec l’impression d’être morte dans mon sommeil.

 

-Je ne veux pas mourir.

 

J’ai les larmes aux yeux tandis que je chuchote. Je suis la reine de Crimea, Elincia première du nom. Je suis montée sur le trône grâce à l’aide d’une bande de mercenaires dirigé par Ike, qui après avoir été mon employé, est devenu l’un de mes meilleurs amis. Dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, il demeure pourtant monseigneur Ike. Il y a très peu d’homme que j’appelle ainsi. Il y a très peu d’hommes que la vie m’a amené à aimer comme j’aime Ike.

 

Mais il y a Geoffrey. Mon chevalier servant, que je considère plus cher qu’un frère à mon cœur. Geoffrey, le général de mon armée. Geoffrey qui sous mes ordres a répandu la mort, au nom du bien de la nation, en assassinant la nation elle-même, qui se rebellait à mon règne en me voyant accepter la reconstruction du royaume de Daein. Ils avaient raison d’éprouver de la haine envers Daein, puisque ce sont les soldats de ce pays qui ont détruit le nôtre, il y a maintenant cinq ans de cela. Mais toujours haïr ne fait que nourrir la vengeance, et il s’agit d’un cycle sans fin. Je ne veux pas voir mon pays déchirer par la guerre comme il l’a été quand ma famille m’a été prise. Je suis une pacifique. Une peureuse et une lâche, peut-être.

 

Je suis là, dans ma chambre, à me lamenter sur mes cauchemars et à propos des deux hommes que j’aime. Je ne suis pas normale. Enfant, je croyais qu’on me laisserait vivre une vie normale, la vie d’une femme née d’une union inconnue et illégitime. Une fille de servante, comme les autres, qui saurait se battre et monter à dos de cheval volant par hasard. Mais aujourd’hui, quand je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, je vois la jeune souveraine d’un pays. Je suis la reine de Crimea et je dois remplir des devoirs envers mon peuple qui m’empêchent de connaître cette vie simple que je désirais avoir, à l’abri des murs des palais, en vivant au milieu des servantes et des petites noblesses. Avec Lucia et Geoffrey. J’aurais pu le marier et nous aurions été heureux. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

 

Aujourd’hui, je suis à la tête d’un pays nouveau, où l’acceptation naît entre les beorc, la race des humains, et les laguz. Gallia est notre plus proche alliée. Nous avons fait la guerre à Begnion et à Daein, à tour de rôle, mais il s’agissait d’un jeu de circonstances. Je me suis retrouvé sur le champ de bataille bien moins souvent que mes amis. On dit de moi que je suis une reine guerrière, mais contrairement à l’image qu’on devrait avoir de moi, je suis terrifiée à l’idée de mourir.

 

-Quelle heure est-il? Déjà? Oh non.

 

Je dois aller rencontrer mes conseillers. Je dois remplir mes devoirs de reine. Malgré la fatigue que je cherche à cacher en remontant mes cheveux sur ma nuque et maquillant mes cernes, je dois continuer de mener cette vie tracée d’avance. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas avoir de famille ou de vie privée. Je sais que rien de ce que je fais ne peut rester secret bien longtemps. Quand j’arriverais devant les nobles de la cour, je devrais faire attention à tout ce que je pourrais leur dire. Toutes marques de faiblesse sera utilisées contre moi. Je suis leur proie et ils sont les vautours que je dois calmer, pour le bien du peuple. Je ne peux ni les destituer de crainte de déclencher un conflit dans la noblesse, ni changer leur façon de penser, car ils viennent du régime de mon père et leurs idées sont bien ancrées dans leur tête. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de détester les gens, mais je ne les aime pas.

 

Je me lève, je cours dans ma chambre, chassant mes servantes. Elles ne sont pas méchantes, mais je ne veux pas qu’elles rapportent mon trouble à quelqu’un. Il faut que je me remette en état. J’aurais besoin de me changer les idées, mais je ne sais pas où aller ni quel prétexte prendre. Je devrais être infaillible. Mais personne ne m’a appris à être infaillible. Je ne suis pas comme Caineghis ou Sanaki qui se trouvent sur le trône depuis des années.

 

-Je me sens si lasse.

 

J’enfile mon armure et ma cape. Ma couronne ceigne mon front. Je ne me trouve pas jolie en me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je m’assure seulement que tout est en ordre dans ma tenue. Une reine doit toujours être impeccable. Je suis proche des divinités aux yeux du peuple. Ils ne se rappellent de mon humanité que lorsque cela fait leur affaire.

 

-Si je dois mourir, laissez-moi encore le temps de vivre un peu. S’il vous plait.

 

Ce sont mes derniers mots avant de quitter ma chambre. En descendant les escaliers qui me mènent à la salle de conseil, j’aperçois dans la cour les chevaliers qui s’entraînent. Marcia fait des pirouettes dans les airs avec son pégase, Astrid tire sur des cibles que Makalov active paresseusement et Geoffrey affronte Kieran, malgré l’avantage certain que ce dernier à sur lui. Je sais que chacun de ses hommes donneraient sa vie pour moi. Je pense cependant que je ne mérite pas tant de sacrifice. Mais je suis un symbole. Et il n’y a pas d’héritier qui pourrait prendre ma place. Je ne suis pas encore prête d’avoir des enfants, étant donné que je ne pourrais pas me marier avant des décennies et je n’ai désigné personne. Je ne veux pas penser à ma mort. Et je ne fais que ça depuis deux semaines.

 

-Elincia, il faut que tu viennes, vite, où tu seras en retard, me fit remarquer Lucia en m’attrapant par le coude.

 

Elle le fait uniquement parce que personne ne peut nous voir. Il n’y a pas un être humain qui ait le droit de faire preuve d’autant de familiarité avec moi, sous peine d’être jalousé par tous les nobles de la cour. Cela me peine, car Lucia est comme une sœur pour moi. Mais je me dois d’être impeccable et infaillible sur tous les points. Même si je me sens prête à craquer…


	2. Ike - I

-Je sais, je sais que les affaires vont mal, mais il n’y a plus de problèmes à Crimea. On revient de Daein et si nous voulions trouver du travail, j’ose croire qu’il nous faudrait aller offrir nos bras aux faucons de Pheonicis pour les aider à reconstruire leurs habitations. Et encore, je n’oserais même pas leur demander d’argent.

 

-Ike, tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne le marché. C’est moi qui tiens les comptes et à moins de trouver un très bon contrat, nous ne pourrons plus assuré les réparations nécessaires à l’entretien de la base, me répliqua Soren.

 

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il n’y avait pas de guerre. Pas de combat, plus de bandits. Parfois, toujours à plusieurs mois d’intervalles, des gens demandaient notre aide. Ils nécessitaient trois fois rien de ma troupe pour encore moins d’argent. À ce rythme, j’allais me faire étriper par Shinon et Gatrie qui ne cessait de me demander de l’argent. Soren essayait de m’aider, à sa manière, mais lui aussi ramassait son argent. Il me chargeait ses services, excepté ceux qu’il rendait par amitié. Il s’achetait des livres rares qu’il déchiffrait en s’enfermant dans sa chambre pendant quelques jours.

 

Je le sentais s’éloigner de moi et ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était un solitaire dans l’âme, à cause de tout ce qu’il avait vécu. Et ce n’était pas uniquement à moi de le sortir de ses problèmes. Je voyais qu’il était malheureux, mais je savais aussi pourquoi. S’il ne pouvait pas l’admettre, alors, le problème restait entier. Moi aussi, d’ailleurs, j’avais mes propres problèmes. Il fallait que j’avance malgré tout et la carrière de mercenaire ne me semblait pas la plus avantageuse dans le continent de Tellius. Que pouvais-je faire d’autre?

 

-Qui te parle d’entretenir la base? Soren, à ce rythme, la compagnie des mercenaires de Greil va se dissoudre. Nous restons ensemble pour le moment, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Il y en a qui veulent partir. Même moi, des fois, j’ai l’impression que c’est la seule solution qui me reste.

 

Il se rembrunit à ses mots et ses yeux rouges se plissèrent. Je n’étais pas vraiment bon pour comprendre les émotions des gens, mais si j’avais du parier, j’aurais dit qu’il éprouvait des regrets à l’idée que les mercenaires de Greil cesse d’exister. Je n’osais pas concrétiser sa peur, car je n’avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire de ma vie sans cette organisation créée par mon père. Il s’agissait un peu d’un acte fait en sa mémoire que de garder le groupe en place. Mais si je le laissais se dissoudre, alors, je trahirais la mémoire de mon père. Que dirait Mist? Et Titania? Et tous les autres?

 

-Tu ne m’apprends rien, Ike, mais si c’est vraiment le sort qui nous attend, nous devons nous y préparer.

 

Voilà qui ressemblait bien à Soren. Mais sa tristesse retenue me touchait davantage que l’appréhension que j’éprouvais à l’idée de la réaction des autres. Les seuls personnes à jamais avoir accepté Soren tel qu’il était, c’était les mercenaires de Greil. Mon père, ma mère, ma sœur et moi, ainsi que les tous autres, bien qu’ils le démontrent moins clairement.

 

-Ce n’est pas encore sérieux, mais si la tendance se maintient, et c’est ce que j’espère, nous n’aurons pas le choix. Je suis désolé Soren. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de…

 

-Tu es mon seul ami Ike, ne t’inquiète pas, je ne l’oublierais pas.

 

Son expression qui se voulait certainement joyeuse comme il quittait la pièce ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis à l’idée qu’il l’oublie. En fait, mieux aurait valu qu’il se fasse d’autres amis. Il avait besoin d’amour, comme n’importe quel être humain mais s’y refusait à cause des blessures que lui avait laissé les mauvais traitements inspirés par le dégoût des gens pour ses origines. Il était un Marqué. Comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose. Je m’inquiétais pour lui, mais alors qu’il sortait, Mist et Boyd le poussèrent dans le couloir pour entrer dans la salle qui servait de bureau à mon père. J’y régnais maintenant en maître des lieux et je m’efforçais de sourire en voyant ma sœur entrer.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a pour que vous soyez aussi pressé?

 

-Ike, écoutes, je… Oh, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais il m’arrive quelque chose de très important, fit Mist en échangeant un regard avec Boyd et  rougissant.

 

Son comportement aurait du me mettre la puce à l’oreille. Elle joignit les mains, me sourit alors que j’haussais les sourcils, entre la surprise et l’incompréhension.

 

-Boyd va devenir ton beau-frère.

 

-Qu…Quoi?!

 

-Il m’a demandé en mariage, et j’ai dit oui!


	3. Titania - I

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Boyd et de Mist fit rapidement le tour de la compagnie. Rolf était inquiet à l’idée que son grand frère ne s’occupe plus de lui et Oscar, malgré sa sérénité habituelle, éprouvait une certaine jalousie. Il n’aurait pas voulu épouser Mist, et le mariage l’effrayait un peu, à cause de ce que son père avait vécu, mais il aurait malgré tout aimé avoir la chance d’être amoureux. Cependant, sa maladresse ne lui valait pas beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. Boyd, lui, semblait avoir trouvé une fille suffisamment compréhensive pour lui pardonner ses petits travers. Il faut dire qu’avec l’expérience du combattant, la jeune fille ne risquait pas de manquer de grand-chose une fois qu’ils seraient mariés.

 

En gardant le silence, j’observais les réactions de tout le monde, n’osant pas me pencher sur mes propres impressions. Je devais prévoir la colère de l’un ou l’autre des combattants pour tenir Ike au courant. Il ne serait pas dit que sous la surveillance de Titania, quelqu’un aurait la chance de semer la zizanie dans la compagnie. J’étais contente pour Mist et Boyd et en même temps, j’éprouvais de la jalousie, comme Oscar. Je connaissais son opinion car il avait pris la peine de me la confier, en toute franchise. Comme nous avions tout deux combattu dans l’armée de paladin de Crimea, nous étions plus proches que les autres. Mais je le considérais comme un frère. Un jour, il avait cru être amoureux de moi et j’avais rapidement éteinte sa flamme.

 

Peu d’amours avaient traversé ma vie et je préférais affiner mes talents de guerrière plutôt que de me lancer dans cette aventure que ma mère et mes sœurs avaient vécue. À les voir, je savais que l’amour était dangereux. Je souffrais encore de la mort de mon pauvre Greil, bien que je ne lui ai jamais avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant, je me battais toujours plus, brandissant mes haches et mes lances avec ferveur. Cela me défoulait et m’aidait à oublier…

 

-Hé, Titania, est-ce que tu aurais un moment à m’accorder? me demanda Gatrie, me sortant de ma réflexion.

 

-Euhm, oui, bien sûr.

 

C’est qu’il me prenait de cours le bougre!

 

-Eh bien, tu vois, je… Il y a cette fille que j’ai rencontrée l’autre jour en ville. Il faut absolument que je la revoie, c’est la femme de mes rêves! Mais juste après que j’ai rencontré cet ange de beauté, il y a un livreur un peu étrange qui m’a donné cette missive à donner à Ike. Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas lui porter, mais j’ai oublié et le temps passe et si je ne pars pas maintenant, je vais arriver trop tard et…

 

-Oh, je vois, répondis-je à Gatrie avec un sourire.

 

Je ne comprenais pas comment cet homme faisait pour toujours tomber amoureux de la première venue, mais je comptais bien lui donner sa chance. Si cette fois ce pouvait être la bonne!

 

-Donnes-moi cette lettre, je la remettrais à Ike pour toi.

 

En se confondant en remerciement, il me remit la lettre et s’enfuit presque pour gagner la ville où l’attendait cette nouvelle dulcinée. Je me permis un instant de me demander s’il connaissait déjà son nom ou s’il n’avait jamais pu lui parler encore. Puis je tournais mon attention sur la lettre, dont le cachet m’arracha une exclamation de surprise. Il s’agissait du sceau royal!

 

-Oh par la déesse, j’espère qu’il n’est rien arrivé de grave, me dis-je à moi-même avant de me tourner vers notre base, pour voir Ike qui riait et plaisantait avec les autres, se détendant pour une rare fois depuis bien longtemps.

 

Le pauvre avait mûri depuis la mort de son père. Ses épaules avaient pris de la carrure et il ressemblait plus à un homme qu’à l’adolescent qu’il était quand la princesse Elincia nous avait demandé notre aide. Il était beau et aurait du briser les cœurs. Pas que je lui en veuille de ne pas le faire, mais avec tout ce qu’il avait vécu, la solitude qu’il entretenait malgré notre présence à tous ne pouvait pas lui faire de bien. Il s’inquiétait plus pour les autres que pour lui-même. Il aurait du se montrer un petit peu plus égoïste. S’il ne m’avait pas vu comme une femme d’âge mûr et une sorte de conseillère militaire, je lui aurais fait comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

 

-Ils sont peut-être un peu jeunes pour prendre ce genre de décision, mais je suis content de les voir aussi heureux, remarqua Rhys.

 

Je n’avais pas remarqué qu’il se trouvait aussi proche de moi. Précipitamment, me disant que les nouvelles de la royauté pouvaient attendre puisque Ike devait se consacrer à sa sœur, je cachais la lettre que Gatrie m’avait laissée dans mon armure. Je me sentais lourde et je pris soudain conscience de la sueur qui mouillait le tissu de ma combinaison de combat. Ces détails n’auraient pas du avoir d’importance, mais j’aimais donné l’impression de toujours être en parfait contrôle de moi-même. Les cercles humides sous mes bras n’auraient pas été tolérés lors d’une parade à l’armée, même si personne n’aurait pu les voir. Il s’agissait de ridicules détails qui me rendaient folle de rage. Je du faire de terribles efforts pour conserver mon calme et répondre avec sincérité à Rhys, sans lui montrer mon malaise.

 

-Je suis heureuse aussi pour eux. Après tout ce qu’ils ont traversé, ils méritent bien un peu de bonheur et de paix.

 

Mon ami acquiesçait. Ses cheveux roux luisaient plus que d’habitude et il m’apparut clairement qu’il n’avait plus été dans une aussi belle forme depuis longtemps. Rhys attrapait souvent des rhumes et des grippes et sa constitution fragile ne l’en protégeait pas. Le voir reprendre du poil de la bête après avoir été obligé à se battre aussi souvent me réconforta. Lui aussi méritait la paix. Mais je le vis froncer les sourcils, un souci venant troubler sa quiétude. Je l’avais toujours trouvé frêle, mais sa tranquillité m’apaisait.

 

-Je devrais peut-être profiter de cette pause que nous traversons dans nos activités pour aller rendre visite à mes parents, fit-il tout à coup.

 

Sa remarque me surprit. Rhys était avec nous depuis si longtemps que j’en oubliais presque qu’il avait des attaches que la plupart d’entre nous ne conservions pas. Je n’avais plus de famille, mais Rhys travaillait parmi les mercenaires afin d’envoyer une partie de ses économies à ses parents. Ces derniers m’avaient recueillis chez eux après que leur fils m’ait sauvé la vie en me soignant une fois qu’il m’eut trouvé, presque morte non loin de chez lui. Avant de le rencontrer, je me battais uniquement pour oublier, mais maintenant, c’était aussi pour protéger les gens qui m’étaient chers. J’arrivais encore à avoir des êtres chers malgré tout ce qui m’était arrivé. Je soupirais. Non, je ne voulais plus penser au passé.

 

-Tu ne m’as plus parlé d’eux depuis longtemps. Comment vont-ils?

 

-C’est bien ce que je voudrais savoir, répondit-il, un peu navré. Je n’ai plus reçu de lettre d’eux depuis que Daein a entamé sa reconstruction. Comme nous étions toujours occupé, je n’avais pas vraiment le temps de m’en faire, mais…

 

Il se tut, échangeant un rapide regard avec moi. Il semblait gêné et se reprit.

 

-Je dois t’ennuyer avec mes problèmes ridicules…

 

-Non, non, Rhys, je tiens beaucoup à tes parents. Ils ont été si gentils avec moi!

 

Il me sourit, d’un air un peu attristé, comme s’il restait quelque chose qui le chicotait. Je ne pouvais deviner et répondit à son sourire, avec sincérité.

 

-Si tu veux, je pourrais t’accompagner chez tes parents pour m’assurer que tu arrives sans problème. Et avec moi, le voyage serait suffisamment court pour que tu sois revenu pour le mariage de Mist!

 

J’espérais l’encourager, mais il sembla encore plus défait.

 

-Il ne faut pas que tu te déranges pour moi Titania, voyons. Je me suis renforcis durant nos derniers combats. Et… Mist va avoir besoin de toi et de tes conseils.

 

-De mes conseils?

 

-Voyons, tu es la seule femme qu’elle connaisse qui pourrait l’aider à se dépêtrer avec tout ce qui va lui arriver.

 

-Tu es drôlement sensible pour un garçon.

 

-C’est l’histoire de ma vie, rit-il, amèrement.

 

Je me mordis les lèvres, réalisant l’effet que ma remarque pouvait avoir sur lui. Rhys était habitué à dépendre des autres, car il s’agissait pour lui d’une nécessité, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il aimait dépendre des autres…


	4. Rhys - I

-En quoi pourrais-je aider Mist mieux qu’une autre? demanda Titania, dans l’espoir de changer de sujet.

 

Je lui montrais trop mes émotions, mais je n’avais jamais été bon pour mentir. Je me trouvais si maladroit parfois. Je décidais de profiter de la perche qu’elle me tendait pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Je détestais paraître faible, encore plus devant Titania…

 

-Eh bien, commençais-je, tu as certainement plus d’expérience qu’elle en amour. Elle a beau avoir pris sa décision, elle risque d’éprouver des doutes à un moment ou à un autre.

 

-Vraiment? Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que j’ai autant d’expérience?

 

Elle parla avec un ton à peine détaché, comme si elle ne pouvait cacher qu’il lui manquait l’expérience que je croyais qu’elle avait. Mais enfin, tout le monde pouvait penser en regardant cette femme si sûre d’elle et puissante que rien ne lui résistait. Ni les ennemis, ni les hommes et encore moins les ridicules problèmes de futures mariées qui allaient préoccupés Mist. Je haussais les épaules, me sentant encore plus ridicule. Je voulais me confier à quelqu’un, mais pas totalement en même temps. Et je ne voulais pas que Titania me suive partout pour me protéger comme si je n’étais qu’un gamin. Je n’en valais certainement pas la peine et depuis le temps, elle avait remboursé sa dette envers moi.

 

-Je ne sais pas si tu as de l’expérience ou pas. Mon problème, c’est que je veux aller voir mes parents et que je n’ai pas besoin de garde du corps. Je n’ai pas tous tes talents au combat, mais je sais me défendre moi aussi.

 

Titania n’était certainement pas le genre de femme à aimer parler de ces problèmes et bien que cela ne me plaise pas, en me rabaissant un peu, je parviendrais peut-être à me sortir de ce guêpier. Elle se renfrogna à mon commentaire. J’étais blessé par ses remarques, mais normalement, je ne l’aurais pas montré. Seulement, ce n’était pas ce qui me faisait le plus de peine.

 

-Cette lettre que tu as cachée sur toi, elle vient de qui?

 

Je ressentais une jalousie que j’espérais masquée derrière ma curiosité. Loin de moi l’idée de laisser comprendre à cette combattante chevronnée ce qui se passait dans ma petite tête de mage blanc.

 

-Qu… Quelle lettre?

 

Cette attitude de gamine me poussa à confirmer mes doutes. Je l’avais vu échanger ce papier avec Gatrie. Elle avait eu l’air si surprise. J’étais vraiment curieux de comprendre ce dont il s’agissait, mais surtout, furieux. Et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi! La gorge sèche, j’essayais de trouver une façon de m’échapper de cette impasse où je m’étais moi-même jeté.

 

-Rhys, qu’est-ce que tu attends pour nous rejoindre. Ne restes pas tout seul dans ton coin! m’appela Oscar.

 

Béni soit-il!

 

Il avait bien vu Titania, de ça, je ne pouvais pas en douter, mais il la connaissait mieux que moi et savait à quel moment il était préférable de lui échapper. J’étais content de m’en sortir aussi facilement, mais une main se posa sur ma frêle épaule. Je me sentais si ridicule et fragile comparée à Titania et pourtant… Une fois déjà, j’avais réussie à lui sauver la vie! Incroyable mais vrai. Cet évènement nous avait permis de nous rencontrer et elle semblait toujours avoir l’impression de garder une dette envers moi. Sauf maintenant où elle me fixait avec ce drôle de regard, ses yeux verts luisant d’un doute que je ne pouvais expliquer.

 

-Rhys, je risque de l’oublier, mais je dois donner cette lettre à Ike. Demain, rappelles-le moi. Je crois que la nouvelle de ce mariage me met un peu à l’envers.

 

-Vraiment?

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te semble si étrange?

 

J’haussais les épaules. Il fallait que je m’éloigne pour m’éclaircir les idées. J’avais l’impression que cette discussion ne nous avait servie à rien. En fin de compte, mes doutes n’étaient pas fondés, mais pourquoi alors avait-elle cherché à contourner ma question de prime abord?

 

-Si tu pars rencontrer tes parents, je t’accompagnerais, pour les remercier encore de tout ce qu’ils ont fait pour moi. J’y tiens, d’accord? Ce ne sera pas pour te défendre des brigands que tu pourrais rencontrer ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Puis, la route pourrait être longue tout seul, tu ne crois pas?

 

-Tu as raison. Tu viens toi aussi? Si tu veux remettre cette lettre à Ike, mieux vaut le faire aujourd’hui. Ça peut être important.

 

Elle essayait de se trouver des excuses, mais je savais ce qu’elle pensait. Je n’étais qu’un vulgaire mage trop faible pour être laissé à lui-même à ses yeux. Et d’une certaine manière, je n’étais pas complètement choqué qu’elle ait cette opinion de moi. Si cela me permettait de l’avoir près de moi…


	5. Ranulf - I

-Grrroooaaarrr!

 

Mon rugissement, comparé à celui de Skrimir, ressemblait à un simple feulement de chaton tout juste sortit de la couche de sa mère. Je ne me sentais pas dans mon élément. Et pour cause! J’étais au bord de la plage, en train de longer l’eau salée tout en me cachant dans les herbes hautes, quand je les vis apparaître. Ils sortirent de l’eau, leur museau de fauve s’ouvrant sur l’air marin de la côte. Leurs yeux opalescents se posèrent sur moi et je vis leurs crocs s’écarter, avant qu’ils ne se mettent à courir sur la plage. Ils étaient amphibiens et félins à la fois. Des ailerons pointaient sur leur dos et leurs pattes ressemblaient à des nageoires. Mais ils avaient des griffes et des crocs, ainsi qu’un museau de laguz. Dans leur course, ils s’étirèrent, se transformant lentement. D’animal, ils furent bientôt des hommes, marchant sur deux jambes. Leur corps aquatique s’adaptait à mon environnement si rapidement que je me tapissais dans les herbes hautes, espérant que leur vision sous-marine n’équivaudrait pas ma vision nocturne.

 

Mes espoirs furent trahis et ils se précipitèrent sur moi, leurs ailerons se détachant de leur corps pour leur servir d’armes. Et des armes, ils en avaient de toute sorte. Épée, lance, couteau. Mon travail d’éclaireur était fini, mais je n’osais pas les remorquer à mes trousses jusqu’au reste de mon groupe. Nous n’étions pas assez nombreux pour faire face à une telle armée. Il s’agissait de Laguz. Des Laguz marins et inconnus à ce jour, mais des Laguz. Parlaient-ils ma langue? Avaient-ils des intentions belliqueuses? Qu’attendaient-ils de moi? Un bon repas ou un brin de causette? Je ne me sentais pas prêt à devenir de la chair à poisson. Dire que j’aime en manger! Plus jamais je ne verrais un poisson de la même façon après avoir vu ses tas d’écailles me courir après.

 

Lethe, Mordecai et moi avions été envoyé en mission de repérage au bord de la mer jouxtant Gallia, car les villages côtiers avaient subis des attaques suspectes et que personne n’arrivait à expliquer la cause de ses assauts mystérieux qui commençaient à soulever des craintes parmi la populace. Moi-même, je pouvais comprendre. Je n’avais pas de proche dans ces villages, contrairement à Mordecai, mais la mort d’innocents Laguz me mettait dans une rage dure à contenir.

 

Ma course s’arrêta brusquement quand j’arrivais devant deux yeux jaunes. La chatte orange devant moi portait un ruban vert dans sa fourrure légèrement tigrée.

 

-Ranulf?

 

-Ce n’était pas le moment de venir me chercher, Lethe, je suis poursuivis et…

 

Trop tard! Une lance me déchira le côté, m’envoyant bouler au sol. Mon flanc mince saignait et je me relevais avec difficulté. Et Lethe? Elle resta figée de stupeur un instant, avant de gronder et de se jeter dans la mêlée d’assaillants aquatiques. Elle était rapide certes, mais les chats amphibies l’étaient tout autant. Leur force la surpassait. Ils la jetèrent à terre et à bout de force, elle reprit sa forme humaine, tandis que je retrouvais mes esprits. Où était Mordecai? Normalement, il ne quittait pas la chatte d’une semelle. D’où sortaient ces créatures monstrueuses qui s’apprêtaient à nous tuer, comme dans un cauchemar?

 

Je poussais mon rugissement le plus menaçant, dans l’espoir de repousser la vague d’assaillant qui s’acharnait sur Lethe. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle se débattait pourtant avec rage. Sauvagement, je me taillais mon chemin dans les créatures, pour rejoindre Lethe. À la fin, mes poings frappaient plus que mes griffes ou mes crocs et je me retrouvais avec la jeune soldate, sans défense, au milieu de cette marée bleue d’ennemis.

 

-Alors, voilà ce qui a tué les habitants des villages côtiers, souffla Lethe.

 

Je la regardais en éprouvant quelques regrets. Finalement, je n’aurais jamais trouvé l’occasion de lui dire…

 

-Debout là-dedans!

 

-RRaaaarhhhrr! grognais-je en me réveillant brusquement.

 

Skrimir se tenait à l’entrée de ma chambre, sa crinière de cheveux mêlés flottant autour de sa figure aux traits volontaires.

 

-D’habitude, c’est tout le temps toi qui me réveille, Ranulf. Mon oncl… Euhm, le roi veut te voir, alors, tu devrais te dépêcher.

 

Mon cauchemar avait l’air si vrai. Je reniflais avec l’impression d’avoir l’odeur du sel de mer dans le nez. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je me forçais à me calmer. Je n’étais pas du genre nerveux, mais avec ce genre de cauchemar, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour paniquer. Mes pensées s’égarèrent une seconde, vers Lethe. Non, je ne lui dirais certainement jamais ce que je ressentais. Je n’avais pas le temps pour ça de toute façon.

 

-C’est bon, je me lèves. Ouf! soupirais-je de soulagement une fois que Skrimir fut parti.

 

Il était presque aussi éprouvant de découvrir la figure de ce bagarreur en se réveillant le matin que de faire un cauchemar où sa dulcinée se faisait tuer. Une chance que personne à Gallia n’est télépathe!

 

Je me levais donc, décidé à oublier l’incident de mon mauvais rêve et à ne pas non plus me questionner sur le fait de ne pas avoir été capable de me lever plus tôt. Les oiseaux avaient du chanter dehors et normalement, je me serais réveillé en les entendant. Que se passait-il avant que je ne sois sur cette plage et avant que je ne pousse mon ridicule rugissement? Ça devait être important pour que je reste endormi. Pourtant, j’avais oublié.

 

Haussant les épaules, je m’habillais rapidement, n’ayant qu’un chandail à passer et mon bandeau à replacer pour tenir mes mèches rebelles au-dessus de mon front. Mes oreilles crurent percevoir un bruit, semblable à un cri de répulsion. Je cru aussi reconnaître la voix de Lethe, qui, quelque part dans ses appartements, qui se trouvaient à l’aile supérieur si ma mémoire était bonne, devait subir un choc. Sa sœur devait l’obliger à prendre un bain ou à se pomponner. Lyre m’avait expliquer que rien n’énervait davantage son aînée que de s’occuper de son apparence. Et quel chat aime l’eau, laguz ou pas?

 

Enfin, ce n’était pas de mes affaires. Je sortis de ma chambre, pour tout de suite me faire accoster par Kyza, qui semblait complètement désespéré.

 

-Ranulf, Ranulf, enfin je vous trouve. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ce qui se passe, c’est terrible!

 

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a enfin? Je dois aller voir le roi et je n’ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner, me plaignis-je.

 

-C’est vrai que mes soucis ne doivent pas vous occuper plus qu’il faut. Après tout, je ne suis qu’un de vos sous-officiers, admit-il, intimidé par ma réaction.

 

-Allons, ne perds pas du temps à faire pitié, ce n’est certainement pas ton intention et j’ai horreur de ça.

 

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de reprendre là où il en était resté.

 

-Je vous avais déjà expliqué que mon frère devait se marier, pas vrai?

 

-Ouais.

 

Ça, c’est une façon rapide de dire que je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Comme il semblait vraiment avoir besoin de parler, cependant, je jugeais que cela valait la peine de l’écouter.

 

-Ben, sa fiancée est morte.

 

-Qu… Quoi?!

 

Ça, c’était ce que j’appelais aller droit au but. J’en suis resté soufflé et je me suis carrément arrêté de marcher au milieu du couloir. Une servante m’est rentrée dedans et à feuler de colère en faisant tomber –à cause de moi, il faut l’admettre- les draps qu’elle venait certainement de laver. Je me remis à marcher, malgré ma surprise, qui n’allait pas tarder à augmenter.

 

-Elle vivait dans l’un des villages côtiers qui a été attaqué la semaine dernière. Le convoi qui devait la mener, elle et sa famille à la capitale, a mystérieusement disparu et on a retrouvé leurs corps hier! Je sais que vous devez enquêter sur l’affaire pour le roi et je veux que vous me preniez avec vous pour savoir ce qui s’est passé.

 

-Mais enfin, Kyza, ce que tu me racontes est complètement fou. Je n’ai même pas encore été voir le roi et…

 

-Il faut que vous m’emmeniez, Ranulf! Si je n’y vais pas en tant que soldat, mon frère y ira tout seul pour découvrir le mystère. Mais il ne pourra jamais survivre à une pareille expédition.

 

-Ah oui, c’est ton frère qui tombe toujours malade. La nouvelle de la mort de sa fiancée ne l’a pas tué? m’étonnais-je.

 

-Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. C’est juste que si je peux lui promettre de découvrir la vérité pour lui envoyer des nouvelles en avant-première, il ne risque pas de faire de folie.

 

J’étais prêt à parier qu’il avait inventé toute cette histoire avec l’aide de Lyre, sinon, il n’aurait pas eut l’air aussi mal à l’aise qu’il en avait l’air, et cela uniquement pour avoir une chance de m’accompagner dans cette mission que Caineghis allait me confier.

 

-Tu es un bon soldat, Kyza, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t’aurais pas emmené si les choses avaient été autrement. De toute façon, il faut d’abord que je vois le roi. D’accord?

 

Il acquiesça avec beaucoup de professionnalisme, ce qui lui ressemblait davantage, et retourna à ses affaires pour me laisser tranquille.

 

-Bon, voyons voir si Caineghis va vraiment me parler d’aller sur la côte.

 

J’arrivais enfin dans la salle d’audience où le roi était assis à son trône, m’attendant visiblement. Skrimir, à ses côtés, s’impatientait. Il devait apprendre la patience pour pouvoir jouer le rôle de roi quand son tour viendrait, mais observer Caineghis ne l’enchantait pas. De mon côté, un peu énervé à l’idée que ma mission prenait les allures de mon cauchemar, je m’avançais à travers la salle, de ma démarche relaxe et souple qui n’allait pas du tout avec l’attitude qu’on attend du bras droit du roi. Enfin, je m’en fichais depuis longtemps.

 

-Ranulf, je suis content de te voir. La paix que nous vivions vient d’être brisée par des attaques mystérieuses qui ont eu lieu sur la côte.

 

-Je sais, majesté, lui répondis-je, heureux de pouvoir donner l’impression d’avoir une longueur d’avance.

 

Normalement, c’était vrai que j’étais au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Gallia, mais ces derniers temps, je m’étais un peu laissé allé. Mes nouvelles recrues me donnaient du fil à retordre et le roi me laissait faire à peu près ce que je voulais en-dehors de l’entraînement de mes unités de soldats, alors… Je faisais un peu moins attention à la politique, car je dois l’avouer, il n’y a rien qui m’énerve autant. Pourtant, j’y suis mêlé de prêt.

 

-Excellent. Car je compte t’envoyer tirer cette affaire au clair. Skrimir doit rester avec moi pour le moment, alors, je pensais que tu pourrais prendre Lethe et Mordecai avec toi, en plus de quelques autres soldats. Nous n’avons plus de nouvelles de la côte depuis quelques jours déjà. Je veux savoir qui nous attaque, pourquoi et surtout, comment ils font pour nous empêcher de recevoir des messages de nos informateurs.

 

La voix de stentor du roi résonnait dans le hall et les quelques laguz peu habitués à l’entendre baissaient les oreilles, instinctivement, comme des enfants qui se font gronder. Je ne parvins pas à sourire à cette nouvelle. Mon cauchemar menaçait de devenir réalité. Pas le genre de truc qui me dérange normalement, mais si je me trouvais vraiment face à des laguz aquatiques, je crois que je pourrais bien perdre mon sang-froid.

 

-Très bien majesté. Je partirais avant la fin de la journée.

 

Il acquiesça et fit un signe de la main pour m’envoyer à mes préparatifs. Obéissant, j’allais me préparer en songeant que je devais d’abord prévenir Lethe. Elle saurait où trouver Mordecai et elle devait rassembler ses hommes. Bon, d’accord, sinon, je prendrais Kyza, et Lyre suivrait certainement même si je ne voulais pas qu’elle vienne. Cette fille m’adorait et était incapable de me le dire. Comment réagir face à une figure aussi adorable que la sienne? C’était simple, elle s’était arrangée pour faire partie de mes hommes en me suppliant et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

 

-Arff.. Une chose à la fois. Une seule à la fois, m’encourageais-je.

 

Lethe et sa sœur se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau et bien que Lyre soit la plus mignonne des deux, j’aimais l’attitude de l’aînée. Bien qu’elle n’ait aucune idée des sentiments que j’entretenais en silence et que cette idylle soit presque vouée à l’échec, eh bien… Je m’en préoccupais aussi peu qu’il le fallait, de façon à apprécier ma vie malgré ses petits travers.

 

Je frappais à la porte de Lethe, n’ayant trouvé aucun serviteur qui aurait pu porter mon message à ma place. Autant le lui dire moi-même, elle devrait m’endurer pour les prochains jours, si notre expédition ne prenait pas des semaines. L’idée de partir dans une enquête qui me plongerait dans l’inconnu ne m’enchantait que vaguement. Cependant, ce que je découvris en ouvrant la porte me laissa sous le choc un instant. J’étais certain d’avoir frappé et d’avoir eu le droit d’entrer dans les quelques secondes qui précédèrent le moment où j’ouvrais cette porte mais…

 

Il fallait croire que je n’aurais pas du entrer.

 

-Ra… Ranulf?

 

-Je… Je viens de frapper et…

 

J’en perdais la voix, quelques secondes.

 

-Voyons, Lethe, ce sont des accidents qui arrivent, ce n’est pas…

 

Lethe prenait son bain dans une bassine de bois remplie de mousse et de d’eau chaude. Elle avait les oreilles basses, les cheveux mouillés et à première vue, elle devait être nue comme un vers! Je sentis mon visage brûler et hésitais à la marche à suivre. Plaisanter ne m’emmènerais nulle part. Devais-je me détourner pudiquement, au risque de la froisser ou la fixer au contraire, au risque de recevoir un savon en pleine figure?

 

-Mais… Ne restes pas planter là! Sors de ma chambre tout de suite, s’exclama-t-elle violemment.

 

Elle avait les joues roses et virait à une teinte de tomate très mure. Ses oreilles se plièrent sous ses cheveux et dans sa colère, elle commença à se lever de sa baignoire de fortune, oubliant la raison pour laquelle elle venait de ramener ses bras contre sa poitrine, déjà partiellement couverte de mousse. Ça sentait le roussi!

 

-Je repasserais plus tard, lançais-je avant de précipitamment refermer la porte et regagner la sécurité toute relative du couloir.

 

Lyre s’y trouvait et me fixa avec une expression étrange, entre le doute et l’amusement.

 

-Tu ne viens pas… de sortir de la chambre de ma sœur?

 

Oubliant qu’elle pouvait s’imaginer quelque chose, trop choqué pour penser avec cohérence, je me contentais d’acquiescer de la tête.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec Lethe alors qu’elle prenait son bain?

 

-Oh, Lyre, n’en rajoute pas, ok? Je voulais seulement la prévenir qu’elle m’accompagnait dans ma prochaine mission. D’ailleurs, tu veux venir?

 

Si j’emmenais sa petite sœur, Lethe ne pourrait possiblement pas me tuer au cours de la mission et à un moment ou un autre, elle finirait pas revenir de sa colère contre moi et oublier cet incident. Sinon, je me disais que j’étais un chat mort et enterré.

 

-À une mission avec toi, Ranulf? Oh oui! Oui, je veux venir, quelle question, je dois me préparer!

 

Toute à sa joie, elle ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de Lethe, pour prévenir sa sœur de la bonne nouvelle, et je pus apercevoir la fameuses Lethe, qui était debout au milieu de la pièce, en train de se sécher furieusement avec une serviette, certainement dans l’intention de s’habiller et de venir me tuer. Je croisais les yeux mauves de la chatte. Elle se cacha avec sa serviette et je pensais sérieusement à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Ma curiosité me retenait malgré moi. Puis, j’étais son supérieur, non? Elle n’était pas pour m’attaquer sans crier gare pour un accident aussi ridicule?

 

-Ranulf! cracha-t-elle.

 

Elle se transforma en chat et se précipita vers moi.

 

-Aaaahhh!

 

Finalement, le repli stratégique semblait être ma seule solution.


	6. Mist - I

-Haaaillle!

 

Je lâchais un bâillement en me réveillant. La soirée d’hier avait été riche en péripéties. Ike semblait si surpris par la nouvelle que je venais de lui apprendre. Il en avait perdu la voix un moment. Il faut dire que Boyd m’avait fait le même effet quand il m’avait demandé si je voulais bien l’épouser. Cela faisait déjà un moment que nous nous fréquentions à l’insu de mon frère et finalement, mon amoureux voulait faire avancer les choses plus rapidement que je ne l’aurais cru.

 

Il me parlait de fonder une famille avec moi, de vivre pour toujours ensemble, en exposant notre amour au grand jour et moi, je ne me sentais encore qu’une petite fille qui ne connaissait rien de la vie. Nous ne nous sommes embrassé que quelques fois dans toute notre vie de couple. Mais quand Boyd me tenait dans ses bras, quand je lui parlais et qu’il me fixait avec attention, quand il mangeait ce que j’avais cuisiné avec efforts et me félicitait, quand il acceptait de s’entraîner avec moi bien qu’il préféra me savoir loin du champ de bataille, je savais qu’il était l’homme de ma vie. Et mon absence de doutes m’avait poussé à dire oui plus que le reste.

 

Je me retournais dans mon lit, lentement, m’enveloppant dans mes couvertures. Après avoir discuter, et bien qu’ Ike n’ait pas paru content de me savoir prête à marier, nous avions décidé que le mariage aurait lieu dans deux mois. Le temps de se préparer et de réunir assez d’argent pour les célébrations. Je n’aurais pas voulu d’une cérémonie avec beaucoup de flafla, mais Boyd voulait me donner ce qu’il y avait de mieux et le reste des mercenaires tenait à ce qu’on souligne l’évènement. Après tout, c’était la première fois que je me marierais!

 

-Oh, maman, j’aimerais tellement savoir si tu peux me voir maintenant, soupirais-je.

 

Bientôt, je ne dormirais plus seule dans mon lit, mais avec Boyd. Ce serait tout un changement. Je ne savais pas comment l’envisager. Nous nous étions déjà assoupis l’un contre l’autre, deux fois, pas plus, mais, ce n’était pas pareil. Les autres garçons le félicitaient et j’avais bien cru entendre une ou deux choses que je n’aurais pas du, à propos de notre nuit de noce. Au départ, le mariage était tout ce dont j’arrivais à penser et rien ne m’inquiétait plus que de réussir à faire mes vœux correctement. Maintenant, j’avais un million d’inquiétudes et aucune fille à qui les confier. Mia semblait très loin de ce genre de préoccupations, étant occupée à s’entraîner à l’épée et à devenir plus forte. Ilyana ne s’occupait que de son estomac. Et Titania… J’étais beaucoup trop gênée pour en parler à Titania!

 

Peut-être Rhys. Il était toujours si compréhensif et gentil. Mais en même temps, c’était un garçon et je m’imaginais mal lui parler de mes craintes. Mieux valait garder cela pour moi. J’en parlerais avec Boyd. Ça le concernait plus que les autres. J’ignorais encore à ce moment que la première personne avec qui j’en parlerais finalement ne serait nul autre que mon frère!


	7. Ike - II

-Quoi? Une lettre marquée du sceau royal?

 

Je cachais difficilement ma surprise. Titania acquiesça en me tendant la lettre. Je venais à peine de me lever et commençait à déjeuner quand elle était venue me trouver pour me donner cette lettre que Gatrie lui aurait confiée. J’attirais l’attention d’Oscar, qui avait cuisiné avec l’aide de Boyd ce matin. Rolf posa son verre d’eau pour se pencher vers ma lettre, sa curiosité piquée.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour l’ouvrir?

 

Mes mains se crispèrent un peu sur l’enveloppe. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n’avais plus eu de nouvelles d’Elincia. Elle me manquait plus que je ne l’aurais cru possible maintenant que je repensais à elle. Nous avions été très proches pendant la guerre, mais comme elle était la reine et que je n’étais qu’un mercenaire, nous n’avions pas tellement l’occasion de nous voir. Je ressentis une certaine vague de culpabilité. Mon visage devait exprimer ma confusion, car les autres me regardaient avec un air un peu inquiet.

 

Pour ne pas avoir à me justifier, j’ouvrais immédiatement l’enveloppe. Le papier se révélait particulièrement fragile sous mes doigts et cela me fit penser à Elincia. Si vulnérable au milieu de tout ces nobles qui ne pensaient qu’à leur propre bénéfice. Allait-elle bien? Cette lettre me poussait à me le demander.

 

 _Au commandant des mercenaires de Greil_ , disait l’en-tête.

 

Bon, au moins, il n’y avait pas de message d’alerte ou le mot urgent écrit quelque part.

 

_Cher Ike, votre reine, sa majesté Elincia, souffre de l’isolement incombant à ses devoirs. Elle est écrasée par sa charge et les nobles de la cour sont incapables de faire preuve de délicatesse envers ses sentiments. En tant que son amie, moi, Lucia, je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir notre amie Elincia, dans le plus grand secret possible, parmi vos mercenaires. Elle a besoin de se détendre. La pauvre fait des cauchemars à chaque soir dont elle ne veut pas nous révéler la nature. J’ai déterminé que votre présence lui serait d’un grand secours. Cette lettre doit vous prévenir de son arrivée prochaine, avec Marcia. Ce sera à moi, Geoffrey et Bastien de gérer le pays pour le prochain mois qu’elle passera chez vous. Les nobles croiront qu’elle se trouve à la campagne pour cause de santé, ce qui n’est pas tout à fait faux. Je vous l’envoie en toute confiance, car je suis sûre que votre gentillesse et vos mercenaires sauront la remettre sur pied._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus sincères,_

_Lucia._

 

Je relisais rapidement la lettre, surpris de voir Lucia s’exprimer un peu comme Bastien. Elincia arriverait bientôt ici même, dans ma base, pour se refaire une santé? Voilà qui ne me laisserait pas sans voix.

 

-Alors, c’est de mauvaises nouvelles? demanda Rolf.

 

Les autres avaient gardé leur attention fixée sur moi et semblait tenir à savoir eux aussi ce qui nous attendait.

 

-Eh bien, commençais-je, ce n’est pas terrible. Elincia va venir nous rendre visite. Et elle devrait rester quelques semaines.

 

Cette nouvelle ne provoqua pas de panique, mais surtout de la surprise. J’éprouvais la même chose que les autres, quoique je me sentais nerveux. Elincia allait venir ici, pour vivre comme elle l’avait fait parmi nous avant qu’elle ne devienne une reine. À voir ce que racontait Lucia, je ne pouvais pas en douter.

 

-Il faut que je parle à Soren, me dis-je à voix haute.

 

Il était le seul qui trouverait une façon de réagir. Peut-être serait-il encore plus bête qu’hier, car il avait le tour de blesser les gens avec son sérieux et son pragmatisme, mais je commençais à y être habitué. J’espérais seulement qu’il ne ferait pas de peine à Elincia. Elle ne semblait pas prête à souffrir davantage.

 

J’espérais que son état n’était pas aussi pire que pouvait le laisser entendre Lucia.


	8. Elincia - II

Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux tandis que je me posais au sol, au milieu des mercenaires de Greil, qui me fixaient tous avec attention. Ike était là lui aussi, sa sœur et son tacticien, Soren, à ses côtés. Il ne semblait pas avoir changer depuis la dernière fois où je l’avais vu. Mais en descendant de mon cheval ailé, je savais à quel point ma propre apparence s’était modifiée. Je m’efforçais de me tenir droite, mais je me sentais si fatiguée et lasse après ce voyage. Même le sourire et les plaisanteries de Marcia n’avait pas suffit à me remonter le moral. Si cela avait été le cas, je ne serais pas venu voir les mercenaires. Il avait fallu un moment pour que je me laisse convaincre par Lucia pour accepter de venir de toute façon. Elle avait une drôle de façon de parler de mon voyage chez les mercenaires, avec un regard entendu, comme si elle savait déjà exactement ce dont j’avais besoin.

 

Il me semble que tout ce qu’il me fallait, c’était de l’air et du sommeil. J’avais eu droit à suffisamment d’air pour tenir jusqu’à la fin de mes jours, alors, le sommeil? Même ici, je craignais que le sommeil se résume aux mêmes cauchemars que je faisais tout le temps. Rien ne pouvait m’en protéger. Si seulement ce mauvais rêve avait pu se concrétiser, peut-être aurait-il pu cesser?

 

-Elincia, s’exclamèrent Mist et Mia.

 

À mon souvenir, elles étaient mes deux meilleures amies parmi les mercenaires. Je me sentis renaître en retrouvant ce groupe qui était devenu une partie de ma famille durant l’année qui avait suivi la mort de mes parents. Elles vinrent m’entourer, rapidement suivi par les autres. Avec un sourire, je pus oublier les convenances restrictives de la cour pour serrer contre mon cœur chacun d’entre eux. De Mist à Shinon. Gatrie me taquina en me gardant un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras, mais je me contentais de rire quand il me reposa enfin au sol. Ike vint en dernier, et après l’avoir remercier de m’accueillir parmi eux, j’hésitais à lui faire un câlin à lui aussi. Il comptait beaucoup plus que les autres à mes yeux et j’avais peur de le blesser en ne lui réservant pas la même attention –qui m’avait semblé venir tout naturellement- qu’aux autres. Mais en même temps, j’avais l’impression que si je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras, j’aurais franchi une limite importante et que je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir sur mes pas.

 

Si Bastien m’avait vu, il aurait été amusé de voir comme je me laissais aller. Car finalement, je faisais fi de mon questionnement. Le sourire d’Ike me réconfortait mieux que tous les encouragements que le pauvre comte ne m’avait jamais dits.

 

-Merci de me recevoir mes amis. Vous m’avez tous tellement manqué.

 

Et je passais quelques secondes dans les bras d’Ike, qui me sembla maladroit malgré toute l’assurance qu’il avait gagnée depuis ses trois années où mon pays s’était reconstruit. Il trembla un peu en me serrant contre lui et je me surpris à frissonner. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il me reposa que je compris pourquoi Lucia avait tant tenu à ce que je vienne. Je me sentais de nouveau la jeune fille que j’étais avant la royauté, mes joues rougissaient un peu, je les sentais me brûler et le sourire de Marcia était plein de complicité et de malice.

 

-Tu nous as manqué toi aussi Elincia, tu ne peux pas savoir, fit Mia.

 

-Hé, tu arrives juste à temps pour qu’on t’apprenne la bonne nouvelle, intervint Rolf. Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui arrive à Mist?

 

-Je ne sais pas, non, dis-moi ce qui se passe, Rolf, lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

 

-Elle va se marier avec Boyd!

 

Les deux intéressés rougirent et je les regardais avec l’impression qu’on venait de me couper les deux jambes. Ils se mariaient? Comme ça, sans prévenir, tout à coup? Je savais que Boyd s’intéressait à Mist, mais je ne croyais pas que…

 

-C’est… C’est merveilleux, fis-je.

 

Que pouvais-je dire d’autre? J’avais envie de pleurer, de joie pour mon amie, mais aussi de jalousie. J’avais l’impression d’être devenue un monstre d’égoïsme. Un mari que je choisirais moi-même. La chance d’épouser l’homme que j’aimais. Je regardais Ike. Il semblait un peu plus morose qu’il ne l’aurait dut en sachant ce qui attendait sa sœur. Mais, j’imagine que Geoffrey aurait fait la même tête si sa sœur lui avait dit qu’elle se mariait avec Bastien…

 

-Mais tu as l’air épuisée, il faut que tu te reposes. Viens, on va t’installer dans ma chambre, déclara Mist.

 

Elle m’attrapa par la main, et je pus voir en la suivant ou plutôt en me faisant traînée de force, que Mia se tournait vers Marcia pour se battre avec elle. Ike et moi n’avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous saluer, mais cela valait certainement mieux ainsi, car j’avais senti une bouffée de chaleur monter dans ma poitrine en le voyant et mon cœur battait encore la chamade d’avoir croiser son regard. Il m’avait manqué.

 

-Je suis contente d’être ici, déclarais-je en m’asseyant sur le lit de Mist.

 

Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Ici, tout était simple, comme j’aimais la vie entre ses murs, où je n’avais plus à être l’irréprochable reine que les nobles attendaient de me voir être.

 

-Et je suis contente que vous ne me traitiez pas différemment.

 

-Voyons, Elincia, tu es la reine, mais quand nous sommes seulement entre nous, tu n’es qu’Elincia. Je comprends que tu sois fatiguée si tu ne peux jamais redevenir toi-même.

 

Nous avons échangé un regard. Mist se montrait délicate, et comme je croisais mon reflet dans son petit miroir, je comprenais qu’elle le soit. Il n’y avait plus de maquillage pour cacher mes cernes ou la pâleur de mes joues. Mes cheveux semblaient ternes. Mieux vaudrait que je me repose avant de reparaître devant tout le monde dans ce triste état.

 

Je me couchais donc, au milieu de l’avant-midi et dès que ma tête touchait l’oreiller, je réussis à m’endormir pour la première fois depuis des semaines.


	9. Marcia - I

-Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé? demandait Boyd.

 

-La reine est dans un état épouvantable. Est-ce que quelqu’un est mort dans la capitale? ajouta Oscar, vaguement inquiété.

 

Titania se tenait proche aussi, à l’affût et ils se pressaient tous autour de moi pour avoir des nouvelles. Je savais que l’aspect d’Elincia leur aurait mis la puce à l’oreille, je n’aurais pas cru cependant qu’ils se seraient fait autant de soucis. Si elle savait, la pauvre n’aurait jamais osé venir! Mais tout ces imbéciles de conseillers au sang « noble » et surtout gonflé d’orgueil avait mis le moral de mon amie Elincia à terre. Je l’expliquais aux mercenaires, en leur recommandant de traiter la jeune femme comme ils le faisaient à l’époque où il l’avait rencontré, comme une amie.

 

-Merci de l’avoir raccompagné Marcia, me dit Ike.

 

Il semblait soulagé de savoir qu’Elincia n’avait pas eu à voyager seule alors qu’elle était aussi épuisée qu’elle semblait l’être.

 

-Il fallait bien que quelqu’un vienne. Et même si elle prend des vacances de ses devoirs de reine, je vais malgré tout jouer les messagères entre Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastien et vous. C’est à Elincia de décider du sort de son royaume, et elle aura la chance de le faire sans ces arrogants de nobles dans les pattes.

 

Ils sourirent à ma remarque et parurent peiné de voir que je comptais déjà repartir.

 

-Tu ne restes pas, même pas une journée Marcia? demanda Rolf.

 

Sa déception manifeste me peina. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais plus revu.

 

-Si je ne dérange pas, je veux bien rester un moment, avouais-je.

 

Shinon me lança un regard mauvais, mais il était bête avec tout le monde et comme les autres s’enthousiasmaient à l’idée de me voir rester, je me laissais gagner par l’euphorie générale. Cependant, mon travail de chevalière de pégase m’obligeait à craindre les archers. Et Shinon était du genre de ceux que je craindrais en tout temps. Alors, je préférais garder un œil sur lui, juste au cas.


	10. Soren - I

Elincia n’était pas arrivé depuis plus d’une heure que déjà, la base des mercenaires de Greil ne ressemblait plus à une base mais à un camp de vacance. Plus personne ne faisait attention à leur travail, plus personne ne faisait rien d’autre que de plaisanter, jouer et trouver des moyens de s’amuser. Ou s’entraîner, comme Mia et Marcia. Il aurait fallu dresser un inventaire des armes qu’il fallait remplacer, refaire des courses pour avoir des vivres pour le reste du mois et trouver une mission simple mais payante à accomplir pour avoir une chance de remplir un peu nos coffres. Mais Ike, habituellement si sérieux, ne pouvait pas se pencher sur la question. Il était trop préoccupé par l’état de la reine pour se charger de ses responsabilités de commandant.

 

Je le voyais aller et me doutais de ce qui suivrait, bien que je ne dise rien. Sa vie ne me regardait pas plus qu’il fallait et comme il songeait à dissoudre le groupe, peut-être mieux valait-il qu’il se fasse changer les idées par ce genre de visite inattendue plutôt que de le laisser à réfléchir sur la précarité de notre situation.

 

Nous avions discuter un peu de l’arrivée d’Elincia et je l’avais prévenu qu’il nous faudrait être super prudent pour ne pas avoir la noblesse de Crimea sur le dos. S’ils réalisaient que la reine se trouvait parmi nous alors qu’elle était censé être en voyage de santé à la campagne, eh bien, nous risquions d’avoir plus de problèmes que la reine, pour la bonne raison qu’elle était la reine et que nous n’étions qu’une vulgaire bande de mercenaires…

 

Le fait d’avoir aider à sauver le monde par deux fois ne valait sûrement pas la peine d’être mentionner aux oreilles des nobles de la court. Je n’étais pas du genre à me vanter, bien que je sache exactement ce que je valais et que je ne me privais pas de faire payer mes services pour leur pesant d’or. Avec un soupir, j’essayais de me replonger dans la lecture de mon nouveau tome de magie. Il était particulièrement complexe et je voulais pouvoir me servir des sorts qu’il recelait pour notre prochain combat. Malheureusement, alors que je n’étais pas normalement très populaire, tout le monde semblait avoir besoin de me parler. Je me demandais où était Ike, car c’était normalement à lui qu’on demandait des permissions spéciales et pas à moi.

 

-Soren, Ike n’est pas trouvable, est-ce que tu voudrais bien le prévenir que je vais partir en voyage avec Rhys pour l’escorter jusque chez ses parents et le ramener ici sain et sauf?

 

Ce fut Titania qui commença, avec cette requête que je ne mis pas bien longtemps à comprendre.

 

-J’espère qu’on n’aura pas besoin de votre aide d’ici le temps que vous reveniez, remarquais-je.

 

-Écoutes, Soren, Rhys n’a plus eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis des mois. Et ces gens m’ont accueilli alors que j’avais besoin d’aide. Tu peux comprendre, non?

 

Cette question me laissa mal à l’aise et je répliquais avec raideur qu’elle pouvait aller où bon lui chantait et qu’Ike en serait prévenu. Je n’aimais pas me remettre en question, ni moi, ni ma vie, ni ma famille. Je n’avais pas de famille, excepté Ike et les mercenaires et encore là, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. De plus, Ike pensait à abandonner les mercenaires de Greil. À sa place, j’aurais fait la même chose, mais ma position ne m’avantageait pas à apprécier cette décision.

 

Je me replongeais dans ma lecture quand Boyd débarqua brusquement dans ma chambre pour me parler à son tour. À son arrivée, je relevais la tête de mon livre, en contenant à grande peine ma colère. Est-ce que je ne pouvais pas être tranquille pour une fois? Je ne voulais voir personne et tout le monde venait me voir alors qu’ils avaient l’habitude de m’ignorer!

 

-Écoutes, Soren, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

 

-Trop tard, répondis-je sèchement.

 

-Eh bien, continua Boyd, à peine refroidi. Pour mon mariage avec Mist, je voudrais une avance sur ma prochaine paye. Je voudrais savoir exactement de combien d’argent je dispose pour l’organiser. C’est quand même dans deux mois et…

 

-Essayez d’abord de vous faire une idée de ce que vous voulez faire comme cérémonie, après, on verra combien d’argent peut y passer. Mais rien d’extravagant. Quelle vie tu penses lui donner de toute façon? Elle n’a pas besoin d’une cérémonie royale.

 

Boyd se rembrunit à ma remarque et fit un geste dans le vide avant de s’en retourner d’où il était venu, après avoir glissé que nous en reparlerions. Je pensais être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute, mais je fus déçu.

 

Ma porte se rouvrit alors qu’il me semblait qu’elle venait à peine de se fermer, pour laisser entrer Oscar cette fois.

 

-Euh, Soren, j’ai entendu dire qu’Ike pensait à dissoudre le groupe. Je voudrais savoir si c’est vrai, parce qu’alors, je pourrais me rengager dans l’armée de Crimea. Mais je ne ferais rien tant qu’il ne sera pas sûr.

 

-Alors, va le trouver et demandes-lui ce qu’il en pense. De toute façon, il ne prendra pas de décision tant qu’Elincia sera là, car il ne voudrait pas lui faire de la peine en détruisant les mercenaires de Greil devant elle. Alors, si tu veux préparer tes bagages, attends le mois prochain.

 

Oscar s’était montré poli, mais je n’étais vraiment pas d’humeur et même lorsque je l’étais, je n’arrivais pas à me faire au fait de discuter poliment. L’hypocrisie me rendait malade et j’étais le premier à être hypocrite en gardant les secrets de mes origines seulement pour moi. L’ancien chevalier de Crimea me quitta donc, avec un air plein de dépit.

 

-Tant pis pour lui, me dis-je.

 

Mon livre me semblait de moins en moins intéressant à chaque fois que j’essayais de me replonger dans ma lecture et comme je commençais à peine à comprendre, quelqu’un d’autre entra.

 

-Soren, je ne trouvais Ike nulle part et je dois prévenir quelqu’un qui risque de lui parler avant la fin de la journée pour le prévenir que je serais parti pendant les prochaines heures. Il faut que je retourne en ville pour voir cette fille et…

 

-…

 

Non, ça ne valait pas la peine que je réponde à cela, mais mon regard noir fut suffisant pour l’interrompre. Gatrie comprit qu’il n’avait pas à s’expliquer et fila sans demander son reste. J’ai senti que quelqu’un d’autre allait passer la tête par l’embrasure de la porte que cet imbécile avait laissée ouverte. Je me levais donc, pour fermer ma porte et la barrer à double tour, afin d’être débarrassé de toutes ces interruptions malvenues. Mais, comme ma porte grinçait sur ses gonds en se refermant, un cri de surprise retint mon attention. Mon livre ne représentait plus aucun intérêt et je cherchais à m’isoler plus par principe qu’autre chose. J’ouvris donc la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

 

-J’avais préparé ses sandwichs pour Elincia, se plaignit Mist.

 

Un plateau de sandwichs avait été renversé par une collision entre Mist et Ilyana à ce qu’il semblait. Mist maugréait tandis que la mage de tonnerre dévorait les sandwichs tombés par terre.

 

-Voyons, munch, elle ne les mangera pas maintenant qu’ils sont tombés par terre, alors… rarrgh, autant en profiter.

 

Je ne comprenais absolument pas cette fille, mais des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux tandis qu’elle engloutissait sa nourriture et cette vision m’ébranla.

 

-Je sais que tu as toujours faim, Ilyana, mais Elincia est fatiguée et il faut qu’elle mange elle aussi.

 

-Je suis désolée Mist, s’excusa la mage en se relevant. Je me sentais si affamée quand je suis sortie de ma chambre. Il fallait que je mange. Pardonnes-moi, je ne le referais plus.

 

Pas de doute qu’elle n’hésiterait pas à recommencer s’il y avait de la nourriture en jeu. Je jugeais préférable de refermer ma porte quand Mist m’aperçut.

 

-Ah, Soren, tu tombes bien, j’aurais besoin de ton aide.

 

-Trouves-toi quelqu’un d’autre, répliquais-je.

 

Ilyana releva la tête en entendant ma voix et nos regards se croisèrent. Je détestais les yeux de cette fille. Ils étaient si profonds et pénétrants. J’avais toujours l’impression qu’elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées quand elle me regardait comme ça. À ma grande surprise, elle rougit et détourna le regard, tandis que Mist insistait.

 

-Allons, Soren, Ilyana ne peut pas m’aider, elle s’est presque évanouie au milieu du couloir. Je voudrais seulement que tu préviennes Elincia que si elle se demande ce que je fais, je suis à la cuisine. Pour faire d’autres sandwichs.

 

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de protester et descendit les escaliers d’une démarche légèrement sautillante. J’avais observé que les réactions parfois étranges d’Ilyana n’attirait pas beaucoup plus d’attentions que mes propres faits et gestes.

 

-Comme ça, tu n’es même pas capable d’aller porter un message, dis-je à la mage qui se relevait de par terre et secouait la poussière tombé sur sa jupe.

 

C’était puéril, mais je lui en voulais. On aurait dit que tout le monde se liguait contre moi pour me faire passer une journée exécrable. Elle me lança un seul regard, de ses yeux mauves et je vis les larmes qui y brillaient encore. Celles de bonheur qu’elle avait eu en réussissant à manger. Là-dessus aussi, elle me faisait penser à moi. Je ne me passais que rarement de manger, car j’avais connu la faim mieux que la plupart des autres mercenaires. Je savais ce que ça faisait que d’avoir le ventre vide pendant des jours et je préférais de loin me sentir rassasié. Mais je n’aimais pas attirer l’attention sur moi en mangeant comme un ogre.

 

-Mist va se marier dans deux mois. Elle est stressée. Portes ce message, Soren, me dit-elle. Je ne parle jamais à Elincia. Je crois que je lui fais peur.

 

Je lui aurais bien répondu qu’il y avait de quoi, mais il s’agissait d’une vérité trop dure à dire, même pour moi. La plupart des gens, lorsqu’ils connaissaient ma véritable nature, avaient peur de moi. Je me sentis coupable et préférais me replier sur moi-même. Elle me faisait perdre mon temps en me poussant sans le savoir à m’apitoyer sur mon sort. Et non, je n’avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. En me détournant, je me lançais dans les escaliers pour aller jusqu’à la chambre de Mist et prévenir Elincia du message qu’on m’avait chargé de lui porter. Je redescendis presque aussitôt, choqué d’avoir encore perdu mon temps. Mist remontait et faillit se frapper de nouveau à Ilyana en chemin, car celle-là n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là Soren? Tu n’as pas…

 

-Ne montes pas tes sandwichs, Elincia n’est plus dans sa chambre, remarquais-je simplement avant de descendre pour aller faire un tour.

 

J’avais besoin de prendre l’air.


	11. Elincia - III

J’avais dormi environ deux heures et je m’étais réveillé en pleine forme avec l’impression d’avoir mille et une choses à faire. Normalement, en tant que reine, je devais accomplir un tas d’affaires plus ou moins importantes. Mais en réalisant où je me trouvais, je réalisais que je n’avais rien à faire. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas rester à sommeiller sans rien faire. Je venais tout juste de rentrer. Je me levais et m’étirais lentement, courbaturée d’avoir dormie dans mon armure.

 

-Oh, Elincia, tu es réveillée, est-ce que tu as faim? me demanda Mist, qui rentrait justement dans sa chambre que nous partagions.

 

-Euhm, oui, j’ai un peu faim.

 

Je pouvais bien l’admettre, mais mon estomac n’était pas encore trop insistant. J’avais envie de retrouver Ike et de discuter avec lui. Depuis cette discussion que nous avions eu dans la salle du trône, après avoir vaincu Ashnard, je n’avais plus jamais eu la chance de vraiment parler seule à seul avec lui. L’intimité que je partageais avec lui à l’époque où je l’appelais monseigneur Ike me manquait.

 

-Dis-moi, Mist, sais-tu ce qu’est en train de faire ton frère?

 

-Oh, je crois qu’il est allé s’entraîner. Il fait souvent cela lorsqu’il est un peu stressé, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais aller te préparer à manger, d’accord.

 

J’hochais de la tête et comme elle ressortait, je songeais que je n’avais vraiment pas si faim que ça. Je prenais mon épée et mon bâton magique. Et si j’allais m’entraîner avec Ike? Il y avait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas battu et le faire amicalement ne m’aurait pas déranger. J’avais besoin de me défouler après avoir été obligé de supporter mes nobles tout ce temps. J’éprouvais une rancune que je ne comprenais pas et qui se fixait sur mes obligations de reine que je n’avais pas choisies et que j’avais toujours crues ne pas pouvoir remplir.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, je sortais la tête par la fenêtre de ma chambre et, apercevant mon cheval, je lui faisais signe de venir me chercher. De quelques battements d’ailes, ma monture me rejoignit, au bord de la fenêtre et je sautais sur son dos, me sentant plus en forme que je ne l’avais été depuis des mois.

 

Boyd m’aperçu et Rolf me salua. Je répondis à leur sourire, me sentant revivre. J’étais libre, libre pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Mais il restait une pression sur mes épaules. Je me sentais coupable d’avoir abandonner mes devoirs et mon peuple par égoïsme. Mais je me posais bientôt dans la zone où Ike avait l’habitude de s’entraîner. Je savais que c’était là qu’il se trouvait, instinctivement, sans avoir une idée de ce qui m’avait guidé là. Ce n’était pas particulièrement proche de la base des mercenaires de Greil. Il s’agissait d’une clairière en travers de laquelle traînait un tronc d’arbre. Des buissons et des arbres l’entouraient et Ike s’y battait contre un ennemi invisible. Il ne s’arrêta pas tandis que je me posais à quelques pas de lui, trop plongé dans son combat imaginaire pour remarquer ma présence.

 

-HHHaaaaa! fit-il en portant un coup dans le tronc d’arbre.

 

Le bois céda sous son épée, qui s’enfonça jusque dans la terre sous la force de son coup. Il dut cependant s’y reprendre à trois fois pour ressortir son arme du tronc, car elle s’était coincée dans les rainures de l’arbre. Il faillit trébucher mais se rétablit et se retourna bientôt vers moi, sa cape volant autour de lui. Il semblait si fort et si perdu à la fois à l’instant où nos regards se croisèrent. Je compris une fois qu’il m’expliqua.

 

-Oh, Elincia. Je croyais que tu te reposais.

 

-Je me sens déjà mieux. Et comme nous n’avons pas eu la chance de nous parler, j’ai pensé venir vous voir, monseigneur Ike.

 

Il me sourit, en pinçant un peu les lèvres.

 

-Si tu continues de m’appeler ainsi, je devrais faire des courbettes et te dire votre majesté, remarqua-t-il.

 

-Mais non, je ne…

 

-Appelles-moi simplement Ike, s’il te plait.

 

-Mons… Ike. Simplement Ike. D’accord, soufflais-je en baissant les yeux.

 

Le fait de dire son nom ainsi me gênait un peu, tout comme il aurait été gêné de m’appeler _ma reine_ et _votre majesté_.

 

-Tu voulais me parler? Mais qui t’a dit que je me trouvais ici?

 

-Personne, je l’ai su, tout simplement, répondis-je, avant de me mordre les lèvres.

 

Il ne fallait pas que je lui avoue que j’étais plus heureuse de pouvoir me retrouver seule avec lui que de pouvoir rester parmi toute la bande de mercenaire pour le prochain mois. Il n’était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Je tenais tant à le voir que mon instinct m’avait guidé jusqu’à lui. Ça faisait certainement trop fleur bleue pour lui.

 

Ike parut surpris, ses sourcils bleus se relevèrent presque assez haut pour qu’ils disparaissent sous son bandeau vert. Puis il rengaina son épée, se sentant idiot de rester avec son arme à la main.

 

-Tu as l’air mieux que lorsque tu es arrivé. Tu as réussi à bien dormir? Lucia me disait dans sa lettre que tu faisais des cauchemars.

 

-Je n’en ai pas fait tout à l’heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à en faire de toute façon, mais je crois que c’est fini maintenant. Je préférerais ne pas en parler.

 

-D’accord, agréa-t-il.

 

Il voulut s’approcher, mais je considérais l’endroit avec circonspection.

 

-Dis-moi, monsei… Je secouais la tête avant de me reprendre. Ike, pourquoi es-tu allé aussi loin qu’ici pour t’entraîner?

 

-Parce que c’est ici que j’ai le plus de ferveur pour m’entraîner. Le terrain n’est pas vraiment idéal, mais… C’est ici que mon père et le chevalier noir se sont battus avant que Greil ne meure dans mes bras. Alors…

 

Ses yeux se firent fuyants, car comme n’importe quel homme, il n’aimait pas dévoiler ses émotions. Je m’approchais de lui, peinée de voir qu’il ne revenait toujours pas de cette dure épreuve. Je pouvais le comprendre, car il avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux. J’avais vécu la même chose.

 

-Au moins, tu as essayé d’intervenir. Quand mes parents se sont faits tués devant moi, j’ai été incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit, essayais-je de l’encourager maladroitement.

 

Au contraire, cela ne servit que le faire se sentir coupable. Me ressaisissant, je sortis mon épée de sa gaine.

 

-Justement, j’étais venue pour m’entraîner avec toi.

 

-Qu.. Quoi? Elincia, ce n’est pas…

 

-Je n’aime pas me battre plus qu’il le faut, mais c’est juste pour me défouler. Ça me fera du bien, j’en ai la certitude. Si tu es d’accord, bien sûr, j’aimerais essayer de t’affronter.

 

-Eh bien, je ne dis jamais non à un bon entraînement, mais…

 

-Je serais sur mon pégase, alors, je crois que j’aurais un certain avantage, remarquais-je.

 

Il hésitait malgré tout et finit par acquiescer, tout en me faisant remarquer que je ferais mieux de ne pas me plaindre si je perdais. Cela me fit sourire. Je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup de chance de gagner. Sauf qu’Ike risquait de retenir ses coups. Comme il avait été capable de vaincre le chevalier noir, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de douter de mes forces, après tout, je n’étais qu’une combattante d’opérette, je servais plus de guérisseuse que de guerrière. Je m’étais quand même armée d’Amity.

 

-D’accord. C’est quand tu veux, fit-il en sortant Ragnell de sa garde.

 

Arme sacrée contre arme sacrée. Il faisait bien de ne pas gaspiller une arme qui pourrait se briser. Utiliser l’épée de son père alors que nous nous trouvions sur les lieux où ce dernier avait trouvé la mort devait lui coûter, mais cela ne paraissait pas. Le regard de mon seigneur Ike était déterminé et droit, comme je l’avais toujours connu.

 

Grimpée sur mon cheval volant, je nous lançais au galop. Ike resta immobile, attendant que je charge. Me battre avec lui me semblait étrange, mais l’inspiration m’était venue soudainement. C’était une façon de me rapprocher de lui sans qu’il puisse comprendre tout ce que je ressentais. J’étais encore si confuse entre lui et Geoffrey que je préférais faire attention de toute façon. Mon épée s’éleva et il se tint prêt à répliquer. À la dernière seconde, je laissais ma monture prendre son envol et faisait une pirouette. Je pouvais frapper sans laisser trop d’ouverture.

 

Il para et nos armes se cognèrent dans un grincement métallique. Nous avons continué d’échanger des coups encore durant quelques minutes, avant que je ne réalise que ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvait prendre l’avantage. En effet, les hauteurs que je gagnais empêchaient Ike de m’atteindre et à chaque fois que nous croisions le fer, il me repoussait sans difficulté. Si je voulais avoir une chance, il fallait que je le prenne de vitesse, puisqu’il était plus endurant que moi. Dans un galop effréné, je tentais une énième charge. Je décidais que ce serait ma dernière si elle ne marchait pas, car mon cheval se fatiguait à voler dans l’espace réduit de cette clairière.

 

-Encore? se plaignit Ike, en me voyant revenir à l’assaut.

 

-C’est mon dernier essai, que je le prévenais.

 

Je n’eu pas le temps de savoir si j’aurai pu le frapper. Une flèche passa à quelques centimètres de moi, frôlant la crinière de ma monture. Le vieux pégase de ma grand-mère paniqua complètement, tout comme moi et je perdis le contrôle de la pauvre bête un moment. Ike était à portée et reçut un coup de sabot sur la tempe. Il roula au sol tandis que je tombais de selle. Avant que je puisse me relever, je sentis un bras fort m’encercler et une ombre s’étendre sur la mienne. À quelques pas, mon cheval ruait en panique, prêt à s’enfuir au galop. D’autres flèches menaçaient de le frapper, passant à quelques centimètres de lui, mais le ratant toutes.

 

-Ike!

 

-Je suis là, me dit-il.

 

C’était son bras qui venait de m’entourer. Il m’attira contre lui, m’enveloppant dans sa cape pour me cacher à la vue de l’archer mystérieux. Il avait l’intention de le retrouver bien sûr, puisqu’il fallait arrêter ces tirs.

 

Je m’accrochais à lui, tremblant sur mes jambes, mon épée toujours serrée dans ma main droite. Je remarquais qu’il saignait à la tempe, mais comme il se tenait déjà debout, j’osais croire que la blessure n’était que superficielle. En silence, nous avons marché vers les arbres, pour trouver l’archer.

 

Ike la trouva en quelques instants, « la » car il s’agissait d’une femme et il la fit tomber de son perchoir, fou de colère. En relâchant sa prise sur moi, il attrapa l’archère par le collet et la souleva de sol alors qu’elle se remettait à peine de sa chute pour la secouer.

 

-Qui t’a demandé de faire ça? demanda-t-il.

 

Il ne riait pas et la tueuse tremblait devant lui en gardant ses lèvres closes. Si elle parlait, ses patrons la tueraient. Si elle ne parlait pas, ce serait Ike qui la tuerait. Et il la tuerait sûrement de toute façon. Malgré la peur que j’avais éprouvée, j’eus pitié de la pauvre femme. Peut-être qu’elle-même n’avait rien contre moi. Elle devait avoir sa propre vie et ses propres raisons pour se retrouver ici, à essayer de me tuer ou de me blesser. Ma propre réflexion me laissa perplexe un instant, jusqu’à que je m’interpose.

 

-Ike, ne lui fais pas de mal. Je vais bien.

 

-Écoutez donc votre amie.

 

-Toi, tout ce que je veux t’entendre dire, c’est une réponse à cette question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tiré toutes ses flèches?! Qui t’a envoyé…

 

Il fut interrompu par un autre trait de flèche sifflant dans le vent et tout à coup, les tremblements qui agitaient la tireuse cessèrent. Elle devint molle et Ike la relâcha pour voir qu’une flèche dépassait de son dos. Je ne pu retenir un frisson d’horreur en constatant que les patrons de cette femme l’avait froidement assassiné. Le bras de monseigneur Ike m’attira de nouveau à lui et il me ramena dans la clairière.

 

-On ne peut pas rester ici. Il y en a peut-être encore beaucoup d’autres, observa-t-il.

 

-Comment veux-tu que nous partions? lui demandais-je.

 

Il fit un signe de tête vers mon pégase qui s’agitait encore. J’acquiesçais. Si nous faisions assez vite, nous pourrions sortir de leur champ de mire. Mais j’espérais bien qu’Ike grimperait avec moi à cheval, car je ne voulais pas partir sans lui. J’aurais trop peur de voir mon cauchemar se réaliser. Ou de le perdre. Je remarquais que la nuit commençait à tomber.

 

-Grimpes avec moi.

 

-C’était bien mon intention, même si je risque de te ralentir.

 

Il me fit monter la première, rapidement, et je calmais mon cheval, tandis qu’Ike grimpait déjà derrière moi. Je le sentis s’appuyer sur moi et me serrer dans ses bras pour me couvrir autant que possible de son corps. Il comptait me servir de bouclier. Mes tremblements augmentèrent, causés à la fois par ma gêne et ma peur. Pourvu qu’il ne soit pas touché par une flèche en essayant de me protéger!

 

-Accroches-toi bien!


	12. Ike

Je ne me le ferais pas répéter, ais-je pensé en sentant une flèche frôler mes cheveux.

 

J’aurais voulu qu’elle se couche sur l’encolure de son cheval pour s’exposer le moins possible aux tirs ennemis et je m’en voulais de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, mais nous avions encore des chances de nous en sortir. Je n’étais pas tellement bon cavalier et je m’accrochais fermement, comme elle me l’avait recommandé en sentant que, malgré le poids supplémentaire que je représentais, le pégase prenait son envol.

 

Une pointe d’acier me frappa à la jambe et je retins difficilement une exclamation de douleur. Si Elincia se faisait toucher, elle risquait la mort, alors, je préférais prendre des coups à sa place. J’aimais la tenir dans mes bras, mais j’aurais souhaité que cela se produise dans d’autres circonstances.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? fit-elle en me sentant me raidir.

 

-Concentres-toi, lui ordonnais-je.

 

J’étais en train de découvrir que j’avais le vertige. Oh, comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir peur en se retrouvant aussi haut dans le ciel? Il n’y avait rien pour nous rattraper. Si une flèche touchait à l’aile de son pégase, la chute serait mortelle. Et nous continuions de monter, encore et encore. Mon cœur tressautait dans ma poitrine. Les cheveux verts de la reine me volait au visage et chatouillait ma gorge. Je me redressais pour me pencher un peu plus sur elle. Il ne fallait pas que ces fichus archers aient une chance de la toucher. Elle était la seule à savoir comment contrôler cet animal volant, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir me débrouiller si elle perdait connaissance.

 

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle.

 

-Nous ne sommes pas encore assez haut, la prévins-je.

 

-Ce ne sera pas long. Mon pégase est vieux. Il fait de son mieux.

 

Un sifflement dans l’air me prévint de l’arrivée d’une autre flèche. Elle se planta dans mon épaule et bien que je serrais les dents, je me crispais et me retrouvais à serrer trop fort la taille fine d’Elincia. Elle tressaillit dans mes bras. Je jetais un coup d’œil en bas et sentit mon cœur me remonter dans la gorge. Ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer, mais je sentais que j’allais bientôt perdre mon sang-froid.

 

-Ike!

 

-Je… Ce n’est rien, mentis-je pour la calmer.

 

Elle tremblait comme une feuille morte, mais il ne fallait pas qu’elle panique. Pas encore. Pas tant qu’elle ne serait pas en sécurité. Je me sentais plutôt inutile.

 

-Oh non, je crois que nous allons avoir droit à des turbulences, fit-elle soudain.

 

-Comment?

 

Je levais les yeux et apercevais les nuages gris remplissant le ciel. Sous mes pieds ballants dans le vide, le sol et les arbres de la forêt ressemblaient à des taches de couleur. J’avais rarement eu aussi peur. Et le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de nos têtes. Il se mit à pleuvoir.

 

-Ce n’est pas une température pour voler, remarqua-t-elle.

 

-Essaies de nous ramener à la base, répliquais-je.

 

Ma patience commençait à s’amenuiser. J’avais mal à l’épaule et à la jambe et mon vertige n’améliorait rien. Après un moment de silence durant lequel Elincia se concentra à chercher des points de repère pour diriger son pégase, elle prit la parole, brusquement.

 

-Ike, plus besoin de me tenir aussi fort, nous sommes hors de portée.

 

-Je…

 

Jamais je n’aurais voulu lui dire que j’avais peur de tomber et que je m’accrochais à elle à la fois pour la protéger et parce que j’avais le vertige. Mais le tremblement dans ma voix dut me vendre. Elle se tourna vers moi et nos visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de distance.

 

-Ike, tu n’as pas le mal de l’air?

 

-Je n’ai jamais volé avant, moi, me défendis-je maladroitement.

 

Ma réaction lui arracha un sourire, mais elle se retourna rapidement, pour se concentrer sur notre route. Je sentais que le pégase fatiguait sous notre poids conjugué. Sous cette pluie, il ne pourrait pas aller tellement loin. J’essayais de desserrer ma prise autour de la taille d’Elincia, mais elle posa une main sur mes bras avant que je ne bouge trop.

 

-Si tu as peur, ce n’est pas grave. Je suis terrifiée aussi et savoir que tu es avec moi me réconforte. Serres-moi fort.

 

Je me sentis rougir à l’entendre parler ainsi. J’avais honte de moi, mais je ne pouvais chasser mon vertige, dès que je regardais vers le sol, ce qui m’arrivait trop souvent, je sentais le besoin de m’accrocher plus désespérément à elle. La pluie rendait la selle glissante sous moi et ma crainte de glisser me convainquit d’oublier mon orgueil.

 

-Je suis désolé.

 

-Ne t’excuse pas. C’est moi qui devrais le faire. Tout ce qui nous arrive est de ma faute.

 

Sa réflexion me poussa à me demander comment des gens avaient pu savoir qu’Elincia se trouvait dans cette clairière. Est-ce qu’on la visait elle ou moi? Ç’aurait été plus logique que des gens cherchent à tuer la reine de Crimea, car les gens de la royauté, aussi bons soient-ils, finissaient toujours par avoir des ennuis.

 

Nous avons continué de voler encore un moment, sous la pluie, avec le tonnerre qui grondait, mais sans voir d’éclair. Un autre détail qui me fit tiquer. Cela valait peut-être mieux qu’il n’y ait pas de foudre, mais je m’inquiétais un peu d’en voir un filet venir nous frapper en traversant le ciel.

 

-Il va falloir que nous nous posions. La base est encore trop loin et je ne sais même pas si je vais dans la bonne direction, m’avoua Elincia.

 

-Très bien. On pourra toujours essayé de s’arranger.

 

Je n’étais pas enthousiaste à l’idée de dormir en forêt et le sol se rapprocha plus rapidement que je ne m’y attendais, me donnant l’impression que le pégase perdait le contrôle et allait tomber.

 

-Aie!

 

Dans ma frayeur, je l’avais serré trop fort. Je diminuais la pression de mes bras sur sa taille en rougissant.

 

-Pardon, Elincia, soupirais-je.

 

Ma peur ne disparut pas avant que je puisse mettre mes pieds à terre. Et en descendant de cheval, je trébuchais, ma jambe blessée encore plus engourdie que l’autre.

 

-Ike! s’inquiéta la jeune reine.

 

Elle sauta de cheval, faillit glisser sur l’herbe mouillée et courut jusqu’à moi, alors que j’essayais de me relever.

 

-Arggh.

 

La flèche dans ma jambe m’empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Je sentais ma conscience m’échapper. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore me laisser aller. Même si la douleur me déchirait les membres et la pluie engourdissait mes sens, je devais rester conscient. Je relevais la tête, une main en visière pour me protéger les yeux de l’averse.

 

-Il faut qu’on se protège de toute cette pluie.

 

-Ike, tu es blessé, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l’as pas dit?

 

-Ce n’était pas le moment. Aides-moi à me lever.

 

J’avais honte d’en être réduit à le lui demander, mais ma jambe ne supportait plus mon poids. Je m’appuyais sur elle avant de boiter jusqu’à un arbre pour m’y appuyer. Elincia en profita pour rattraper son cheval et le calmer, car il piaffait d’impatience en se secouant de l’eau qui remplissait sa robe beige.

 

-Tout doux, on va trouver un moyen de se mettre au sec, l’encouragea-t-elle.

 

En se retournant vers moi, la jeune femme me lança un regard plein de reproches. Ce n’était pas du tout parce qu’elle pensait que tout ce qui nous arrivait était de ma faute, mais elle n’aimait pas savoir que je lui avais caché ma souffrance juste pour la protéger. Il faudrait pourtant qu’elle l’accepte. Sous cette pluie diluvienne, j’arrivais mal à la voir, mais elle me semblait plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux verts étaient plus foncés mais retrouvaient leur éclat et ses yeux avaient regagnés leur brillance. Je défis ma cape pour la retirer de sur mon dos. Le tissu était imperméable et pourrait nous servir de toit si nous devions nous faire un abri. Avec l’aide d’Elincia, je pourrais certainement en faire une tente de fortune. Il fallait que nous nous mettions au sec aussi vite que possible pour ne pas attraper la mort. J’imaginais déjà la tête de Mist quand nous rentrerions demain matin. Elle devait déjà s’inquiéter. La nuit tombait. Mon ventre grondait.

 

-Ce n’est pas le moment.

 

-Quoi?

 

-Oh, Elincia, on va essayer de se faire un abri, déclarais-je en lui tendant ma cape.

 

Elle acquiesça et après avoir étudié les arbres autour de nous, nous avons pu tendre le tissu entre deux branches afin d’avoir un toit de fortune. Elle se chargea de masquer le toit sous des feuilles et des branches mortes pendant que je prenais la couverture sous la selle de son cheval pour nous isoler du sol. Cet abri ne serait pas bien grand, pas plus qu’un lit double réalisais-je en rougissant à cette idée, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien.

 

-Très bien, il ne reste plus qu’à trouver de quoi nous faire des murs, fit Elincia.

 

-Attends, je vais…

 

-Non, Ike, restes assis, plus tu bouges et plus tu risques d’aggraver tes blessures, me prévint-elle.

 

J’aurais bien protesté, mais elle me dévisagea avec un regard si autoritaire que je n’osais pas désobéir. Elle poussa sa monture dans un coin de la tente, pour qu’il se couche au sol et empêche la pluie de rentrer.

 

-Il ne va pas prendre du mal?

 

-Je ne peux pas le faire entrer avec nous, il n’y aurait pas assez de place, remarqua-t-elle simplement.

 

Sa voix se fit fuyante et je compris qu’elle était prête à sacrifier l’animal pour moi. Cela me peina un peu. La pauvre bête avait appartenu à sa grand-mère autrefois, il ne méritait pas de subir cela. Le cheval et moi échangeâmes un regard. Il ne semblait pas fâcher d’être frappé par la pluie froide. Je défis mon armure pour en poser des pièces aux quatre coins de la tente, afin de garder le tissu qui nous isolerait de la terre humide en place. Faire un feu aurait pu alerté les poursuivants d’Elincia de notre présence.

 

Ma reine s’était éloignée pour trouver de quoi nous protéger de la pluie. Un tronc d’arbre immense empêchait le vent de nous toucher sur un côté de la tente et le pégase protégeait la face adjacente. C’était, pour ainsi dire, deux de nos quatre murs de fortune.

 

Elincia revint avec des branches et m’expliqua qu’une fois qu’elle m’aurait soigné, je pourrais l’aider à nous isoler en poussant un tronc d’arbre mort qu’elle avait trouvé à quelques mètres de notre abri. J’acquiesçais avant de voir qu’elle retirait son armure à son tour. En dessous des pièces de métal, elle ne portait que sa robe blanche et dorée et son pantalon argenté.

 

-Je risques de la faire rouiller, expliqua-t-elle en posant les pièces au coin de la tente et s’en servant pour maintenir les branches qu’elle avait placé de chaque côté de son cheval.

 

En se tournant vers moi, elle décida de ne soigner que ma jambe pour commencer, arracha la flèche de ma chair aussi délicatement que possible et répara les dégâts avec son staff.

 

-Viens, dépêchons nous avant de faire trop d’eau sur les couvertures.

 

Je la suivais hors de la tente, content d’être de nouveau en état de marcher. Le tronc d’arbre qu’elle avait trouvé était plus gros que je l’aurais cru et je du me servir de mon épée comme d’un levier pour le faire rouler au début. Ensuite, aidé par l’herbe glissante, nous sommes parvenus à l’appuyer contre l’arbre qui nous servait de mur pour isoler davantage notre abri. Le tronc était assez gros pour empêcher le vent ou la pluie de rentrer. Quand au mur qu’il restait, il nous faudrait le bloquer avec des branches mortes une fois que nous serions installé dans notre tente.

 

-Atchoum!

 

-Vite, rentrons avant de prendre trop froid, décidais-je.

 

Une fois notre abri complet et viable, nous avons eu à faire face à un autre problème.

 

-Ike, nous ne pouvons pas rester dans ces vêtements trempés, remarqua Elincia.

 

-Non, je sais, mais…

 

-J’ai des couvertures dans les sacoches de mon cheval, nous pourrons nous en envelopper pour nous sécher et nous garder au chaud. Je vais t’enlever la flèche de ton épaule et tu vas… Enfin, tu comprends…

 

Elle rougissait en parlant et détourna le regard, me rendant encore plus gêné qu’elle. Elle n’allait pas se déshabiller elle aussi après, j’avais du mal comprendre. Mais c’était la seule chose à faire. Je serrais les dents mais ne pouvait retenir un cri quand elle arracha la flèche de mon épaule.

 

-Désolée.

 

-Non, ça va. Tout à l’heure, je ne sentirais plus rien, répondis-je.

 

J’enlevais mon bandeau, mon chandail et en fait tout mon attirail, excepté mes sous-vêtements, pour ne plus avoir à sentir le froid de la pluie sur ma peau. Elincia me passa une couverture sèche en détournant pudiquement les yeux.

 

Je m’y enveloppais en faisant attention pour ne pas tâcher de sang le tissu qui me servirait de vêtement en attendant que mon linge sèche.

 

-C’est bon Elincia. Dépêches-toi de me soigner avant de te rendre malade.

 

-Oui, monseigneur Ike.

 

Elle reprenait déjà la manie. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu quand elle se retourna. En gardant mon épaule dégagée, je n’avais pas le choix de la laisser voir mon torse, mais je ne me sentais pas tellement mal à l’aise pour autant. Avec les autres mercenaires, nous avions l’habitude de nous baigner dans des lacs parfois, sans rien sur le dos. C’est sûr que nous n’étions qu’entre garçon, mais, quelquefois, les filles nous espionnais et cela ne m’avait jamais gêné qu’elles me voient torse nu…

 

Je me raclais la gorge, intimidé par son regard insistant. Elle rougit et s’empressa de me soigner. Si les blessures n’avaient pas été causées par des flèches, nous aurions pu passer outre ce cérémonial, mais, les plaies laissées par des flèches demandaient une attention particulière. Si un copeau de bois se détachait dans l’extraction ou s’il y avait le moindre pépin, la blessure pouvait passer de bénigne à mortelle. Je soupirais de soulagement quand elle eut finit de me guérir et elle frissonna, me faisant réaliser que…

 

-Tu trembles, remarquais-je, il faut que tu retires ta robe.

 

J’allais fouiller dans les sacoches de son pégase tandis qu’elle reposait ses armes à côté des miennes.

 

\- Monseigneur Ike, commença-t-elle, d’une voix hésitante.

 

-Je ne… Ah, je sais que c’est très gênant, mais tu ne vas pas te rendre malade juste parce que je suis là. Allez, changes-toi, l’intimais-je en lui donnant la couverture que je venais de trouver. Je ne regarde pas. Dis-moi quand tu auras fini.

 

-Bien.

 

J’éprouvais un certain malaise en l’entendant se changer. Elle semblait éprouver quelques difficultés, que je pouvais comprendre. Mes vêtements mouillés me collaient à la peau et j’avais moi-même eu de la misère à les enlever. J’espérais seulement qu’elle n’allait pas…

 

-Ike, fit-elle tout à coup. Je… Je n’arrive pas à détacher ma robe, chuchota-t-elle. C’est très embarrassant, mais je n’y vois presque rien et mes cheveux… Enfin. Tu peux regarder, je n’ai réussi qu’à enlever mes bottes, expliqua-t-elle.

 

Je me retournais vers elle. Sa cape traînait par-dessus la pile de vêtements humides que j’avais déjà commencé à faire. Ses cheveux trempés pesaient lourdement sur ses épaules.

 

-Il faudrait les tordre, remarquais-je.

 

Elle fit un petit signe de tête, comme si elle attendait que je le fasse. J’avais peur d’avoir mal compris et m’approchais un peu d’elle, les joues teintées de rose. Je me sentais inexpérimenté et maladroit à ce moment.

 

-Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi, demandais-je.

 

Elle hocha positivement de la tête et j’acceptais en silence, en m’efforçant de contenir les battements de mon cœur. Elle retira les tiges de métal formant sa coiffure et se pencha vers le dehors, pour que l’eau qui tombe ne touche pas la couverture nous servant de plancher. Je tordais ses cheveux aussi délicatement que possible, en ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire pour ne pas lui faire mal. Sa chevelure ne m’avait jamais semblé aussi longue, magnifique et … encombrante. Mes mèches bleues faisaient pourtant bien couler de l’eau sur mes épaules et je jugeais préférable de les tordre moi aussi.

 

-Merci, mons…

 

-Seulement Ike, s’il te plait.

 

-Merci, Ike, agréa-t-elle docilement.

 

Sa robe moulait tellement son corps que je songeais qu’il devait être plus gênant de la garder que de l’enlever. Elle était si belle. Ce fut à son tour de se racler la gorge et à moi de rougir quand je réalisais que je m’étais laissé allé à la dévorer des yeux.

 

-Voudrais-tu m’aider à détacher le dos de cette robe?

 

-Je… je crois que je pourrais.

 

Ce malaise-là était sûrement le plus étrange de tout ceux que j’ai jamais vécu. Je ne savais pas comment fonctionnaient les vêtements de femme. Et Elincia ne me semblait plus être la fragile princesse que j’avais secourue des années auparavant. Elle était une femme et moi, eh bien, étant ce que j’étais, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible à ce qu’elle me demandait de faire. Ma respiration s’accéléra un peu, tandis que je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite. Elle me tourna le dos, me cachant son visage rouge et souleva ses cheveux pour me laisser défaire les agrafes qui retenaient sa robe sur son corps. Oh par la déesse!

 

Avec des doigts hésitants et mon imagination en pleine effervescence, je défis la première agrafe. La peau blanche de sa nuque apparue, et à la seconde, je la frôlais sans le vouloir, pour ajouter à mon trouble. J’étais en train de la déshabiller, par Ashera! C’était elle qui me l’avait demandé, mais ça me rendait nerveux quand même. Qu’est-ce qu’elle devait s’imaginer?


	13. Elincia

Il défit la troisième agrafe et je sentis que mon visage me brûlait malgré toute la pluie et l’air froid qui me laissait glacée. Ces doigts frôlèrent ma peau, comme un fugace caresse. Je n’avais jamais rien vécu de semblable. Au début de ma vie de reine, j’avais eu des servantes qui m’aidaient à me changer, mais il s’agissait toujours de femmes. Et maintenant, c’était Ike qui… Je passais une main sur mon visage. Qu’est-ce qu’il devait s’imaginer. Maladroitement, je le sentais qui continuais de descendre dans mon dos, exposant toujours davantage ma peau à ses yeux que j’aimais tant, achevant de défaire les agrafes de ma robe. Il arriva à mon corsage et je le sentis hésiter encore davantage. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais je savais qu’il tremblait. Mon corsage aussi était trempé à belle lavette. Il faudrait que je le retire si je ne voulais pas tomber malade, mais cela voudrait dire que je me retrouverais seule avec Ike, que je voyais tout les soirs dans mes rêves ou mes cauchemars, presque entièrement nue, avec seulement une couverture pour me cacher.

 

Oh, par la déesse, je n’y survivrais pas. Soit j’en mourrais de gêne, soit je…

 

-Elincia, je ne crois pas qu’il serait sage que je continue, déclara-t-il tout à coup.

 

Le pauvre, cela devait le mettre à l’épreuve. Il était quand même un homme, normalement constitué à ce que je pouvais en juger après l’avoir vu tout à l’heure. L’épreuve que je l’obligeais à vivre!

 

-Ça va, je… je comprend. Tu peux te…

 

Je réalisais que ma robe ne voulait pas glisser de mes épaules. Et la situation était déjà aller si loin qu’il ne restait plus grand-chose qui m’empêchait de lui proposer ce que j’osais dire alors.

 

-Ike, je… Est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider à retirer ma robe, juste, en écartant un peu chaque côté sur mes épaules. Elle est trop moulante à cause de toute cette eau et…

 

Je l’entendis clairement déglutir. Je n’osais pas le regarder, mais je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules.

 

-Ne le fais pas exprès, d’accord? soupira-t-il.

 

Son souffle dans ma nuque me fit trembler.

 

-Je jure que jamais…

 

Il fit glisser ma robe sur mes épaules et je me sentis rougir affreusement. J’attendis que mes épaules soient complètement découvertes pour poser mes mains sur les siennes afin de l’arrêter.

 

-Merci, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller maintenant.

 

Il retira ses mains et je l’entendis se détourner. Je jetais un rapide coup d’œil dans sa direction pour voir qu’il me tournait le dos. J’en profitais pour achever de me déshabiller et m’envelopper dans ma couverture. Je n’oubliais pas de retirer mon corsage, bien que l’idée de n’avoir que ma petite brassière blanche sur le dos, alors qu’elle était encore mouillée ne me réconfortait pas vraiment. Mais je me doutais qu’il en aurait fallu moins pour l’exacerber. Mon cœur battait la chamade quand je lui annonçais que j’avais fini.

 

Il souriait en se retournant et je vis le soulagement dans son regard à me voir de nouveau couverte décemment.

 

-Je suis désolée.


	14. Ike

-Ça ira, lui répondis-je sans pouvoir perdre mon sourire.

 

Je ne savais pas quoi penser, mais je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant que je ne voyais plus son dos nu. Cela avait éveillé en moi des fantasmes que j’avais cru oublié depuis longtemps. Il faut dire qu’à bien des égards, je ne me sentais encore qu’un tout jeune homme. Mon sérieux m’avait empêché de profiter de ma jeunesse comme Gatrie ne cessait de me le répéter en m’encourageant à sortir avec des filles. S’il savait que mon cœur ne voulait entendre parler d’aucune autre fille qu’Elincia et que je venais de passer à deux doigts de la déshabiller toute entière, il aurait pensé autrement.

 

-Tout cela va rester entre nous? me demanda-t-elle.

 

-Bien sûr. Quoique…

 

Elle se raidit, croyant sûrement que je pourrais me vanter à mes hommes.

 

-Il faudra bien que j’explique pourquoi nous ne sommes pas rentrer et même si on ne leur dit rien, ils s’imagineront des tas de choses.

 

Elle haussa les épaules en retenant d’une main les pans de sa couverture.

 

-Les gens s’imaginent déjà des choses si je m’occupe trop de Geoffrey. Ce n’est que mon général, mais comme il est aussi mon ami d’enfance, je me montre plus gentille avec lui qu’avec les autres soldats et les nobles racontent toute sorte d’histoire sur lui et moi.

 

Je secouais la tête, désolé, car il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire pour l’encourager. Sa remarque me poussait à me demander si elle n’aimait pas vraiment Geoffrey. Après tout, elle était très proche de lui et il était son chevalier servant le plus loyal. Je dois avouer que je m’étais toujours senti un peu jaloux de ce soldat pour sa relation privilégiée avec ma princesse. Ma pensée me fit secouer la tête. J’avais tenu Elincia si longtemps dans mes bras que j’avais l’impression d’avoir un vide contre moi.

 

Nous avons gardé le silence un moment, avant qu’Elincia ne se lève et se dirige vers notre pile de vêtements.

 

-Si on veut qu’ils sèchent d’ici demain, il faudrait les suspendre mieux que ça.

 

L’esprit pratique semblait notre seule raison de communiquer et de bouger et je dus tordre l’ensemble de nos vêtements, pour finalement remarquer que son corsage faisait partie de la pile, ce qui n’eut d’autre effets que de me gêner à nouveau. J’avais une imagination fertile et je songeais qu’elle devait vraiment avoir peu de choses pour se couvrir sous la couverture qu’elle gardait sur son corps. Nous allions nu pied à travers notre tente et comme elle n’était pas tellement grande, faire les cent pas pour nous réchauffer n’était pas à proposer. Je ne pouvais pas oublier l’image de lit double que j’avais eu en installant la couverture isolante au sol et cela me laissait une démangeaison dérangeante dans les mains. J’aurais nettement préféré qu’Elincia soit ma sœur à ce moment, et si je n’avais rien éprouvé pour elle, les choses m’auraient semblées plus simples.

 

Une fois nos affaires suspendues à travers la tente, nous avons décidé de dormir, puisqu’il commençait à faire noir et que nous n’avions rien de mieux à faire que de reprendre des forces. La pluie continuait de tomber au-dehors, mais je me sentais enfin sec et commençait à me réchauffer un peu. Cependant, une fois que je me fus étendu au sol, à une distance respectable de ma reine, je compris que la nuit serait longue. Le bout de mes pieds était gelé et je me mis bientôt à trembler comme une feuille à cause de mon manque de mouvement. Elincia ne devait pas aller mieux et je songeais qu’il nous restait deux options. Faire un feu ou nous serrer fort l’un contre l’autre.

 

Je n’oserais pas faire de feu, car la tente aurait pu partir en fumée et nous faire repérer, mais la seconde option ne valait pas tellement mieux.

 

-Tu dors, finis-je par demander, au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes à grelotter dans mon coin.

 

-Non, répondit Elincia.

 

Lui parler comme ça dans le noir était vraiment étrange. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas me voir plus que je la voyais, je me sentais un peu plus à l’aise. En me redressant sur mon coude, j’essayais d’apercevoir l’éclat de ses yeux dans l’obscurité. Elle était appuyée contre le flanc de son cheval, bénéficiant de sa chaleur. Enfin, à ce que je pouvais en juger.

 

-Il fait drôlement froid, remarqua-t-elle.

 

-L’air devient frisquet, c’est certain.

 

Je me trouvais idiot, mais je n’allais certainement pas lui dire que je mourrais de froid. Il y avait déjà assez qu’elle pourrait se moquer de moi en répétant aux autres que j’avais le vertige…

 

-On ne risque pas de pouvoir dormir comme ça.

 

-Non, sûrement pas.

 

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution.

 

La connaissant, elle devait déjà savoir quelle était la seule solution qui s’offrait à nous. Cela ne m’aurait pas dérangé si j’avais déjà été capable de lui dire ce que j’éprouvais et qu’elle avouait ressentir la même chose. Mais l’inconnu m’effrayait. Mes sentiments n’étaient pas ce que je gérais le mieux. Je préférais les brider afin de ne pas m’attirer d’ennuis.

 

-Eh bien, à part de faire un feu, ce qui donnerait notre position, on peut toujours…

 

-En rester à la chaleur corporelle? tenta-t-elle.

 

Son ton me fit rougir plus que les mots qu’elle avait choisis. Je gardais le silence. Ce dernier ne dura qu’un instant.

 

-Elincia, surtout, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que…

 

-Je sais, Ike. Ce sont les circonstances qui jouent contre nous. Puis, quand tu me portais sur ton dos lors de nos combats contre Ashnard où Ashera parce que j’étais blessée, ce n’était pas tellement plus convenant.


	15. Elincia

Si Ike savait que je mourrais d’envie de m’endormir dans ses bras! Il finit par accepter et nous nous sommes cherché un moment dans le noir, avant de nous étendre côte à côte, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser un morceau de peau en contact avec l’air libre excepté nos visages. Il me prit dans ses bras, délicatement, et je pus sentir ses pieds froids contre mes jambes. Quoique je n’étais pas plus chaude au niveau des pieds.

 

-Si quelque chose te dérange, il faut me le dire, me prévint-il.

 

-Ça va. Je me sens plus en sécurité comme ça, dis-je avant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire.

 

Son souffle sur mon front me fit comprendre qu’il riait doucement. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour rester à une certaine distance de lui. Mon geste le fit tressaillir. Il y avait une cicatrice sous mes doigts.

 

-Qu’est-ce que…

 

-Je pense que tu devrais appuyer ton dos contre moi, d’accord?

 

À sa demande, je me retournais dans ses bras pour appuyer mon dos contre son torse. Je le sentais qui respirait doucement dans mes cheveux et je posais mes bras sur les siens, à la fois pour m’assurer qu’il ne les monte pas plus haut que ma taille et qu’il me tienne toute la nuit contre lui. La situation me semblait irréelle, mais pourtant si agréable.

 

-Ike… soufflais-je dans le noir.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

 

-Je…

 

Le moment aurait été idéal pour lui confier la vérité, mais je n’osais pas. S’il me repoussait. S’il prenait ma déclaration pour une invitation. Déjà là, il devait me trouver plutôt audacieuse pour une reine.

 

-Merci de t’occuper de moi comme tu le fais.

 

-Mais… Ce n’est rien.

 

-Non, Ike. C’est un peu de ça qui me manque quand je suis à la cour. Je n’ai personne qui s’occupe de moi comme d’une amie. Tout le monde me traite comme une reine.

 

-Mais tu es une reine.

 

-Je sais, mais parfois, je ne voudrais être qu’une femme. Une femme simple qui n’a qu’à s’occuper de sa vie et du bonheur des gens qui lui sont chers.

 

-C’est pour ça que tu es venu nous voir, pas vrai? chuchota-t-il dans ma nuque.

 

Sa voix chaude me fit frissonner.

 

-Oui, entre autre.

 

-Il y a d’autres raisons? s’étonna-t-il.

 

-Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite. Mais je suis venu surtout parce que tu me manquais, avouais-je d’une petite voix.

 

Je sentis ses bras me serrer un peu plus fort à ses mots, comme s’il craignait que je m’échappe. J’aimais sentir sa présence autour de moi. J’étais désirée et protégée à la fois. Je me rappelais ma frayeur à l’idée de mourir. J’aurais pu mourir aujourd’hui si ça n’avait pas été de Ike.

 

-Tu m’as encore sauvé la vie.

 

-Je te sauverais autant de fois qu’il faudra. Si tu devais mourir sans que je puisse te secourir, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.

 

-Je sais Ike. Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai confiance en toi.

 

Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, son corps se refermant sur moi. Je sentais ses jambes contre les miennes, son torse derrière mon dos, ses bras autour de moi. L’une de ses mains se trouvaient dans mes cheveux et j’eu envie de me retourner et de tendre une main vers son visage pour l’attirer jusqu’au mien. Je savais maintenant ce dont Lucia se doutait déjà. J’aimais Ike. J’étais prête à le laisser s’approcher de moi plus que n’importe quel autre homme. Et je l’aimais. Je l’adorais. Je fermais les yeux.

 

-Il faudra que je te le dise un jour.

 

-Quoi?

 

-Demain, peut-être…

 

Ma remarque le rendit confus et je le sentis bouger pour s’installer plus confortablement. Son visage se glissa contre ma nuque. Je me figeais, dans l’expectative.

 

-C’est un peu étrange, mais je pourrais m’y habituer, observa-t-il.

 

Cela me fit rire plutôt que de me rendre mal à l’aise. Sa bouche frôla ma nuque. Était-ce exprès ou pas?

 

-Je suis content de t’avoir avec moi.

 

Sa voix attendrie me fit trembler le cœur et me jeta dans un tel émoi que je ne trouvais qu’un mot à répondre. Il était si bon et respectueux avec moi. Si parfait.

 

-Merci.

 

-Non, merci à toi.

 

-Bonne nuit Ike.

 

-Bonne nuit, Elincia…

 

 _Oh, Ike, si je te le disais maintenant, je crois que je pourrais mourir en paix, mais j’ai si peur, si peur de te perdre. Dire que la confession de mon amour pourrait t’arracher à moi. Comment vais-je vivre ces quelques semaines avec toi sans rien pouvoir te dire?_ pensais-je.

 


	16. Mist

-Mist? Mist, où est donc passé ton frère?

 

-Je ne sais pas Boyd. Il avait dit qu’il allait s’entraîner, mais il n’est jamais rentré et… Oh, la nuit tombe et cette pluie qui tombe, il doit lui être arriver quelque chose pour qu’il ne rentre pas.

 

J’étais complètement paniquée à l’idée qu’il soit arrivé quelque chose à mon frère. Mais il y avait pire encore. Elincia avait également disparu. Marcia était dans tous ses états. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour expliquer cela à Lucia. Le premier jour de son arrivé parmi nous, il fallait que la reine disparaisse sans crier gare pour ne pas être revenu après plusieurs heures d’absence.

 

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux bruns en essayant de ne pas me ronger les ongles. Quand j’étais soumise à un grand stress, je menaçais de reprendre cette mauvaise habitude que j’avais eu alors que je n’étais encore qu’une enfant.

 

-Soren, Soren est-ce que tu l’as trouvé?

 

Il secoua la tête, gardant le silence. Je l’avais obligé, lui et Ilyana, à traverser l’ensemble de la base pour chercher la reine et je comptais bien les y renvoyer quand la jeune mage de tonnerre piqua du nez et que Soren l’a rattrapa in extremis avant qu’elle se casse la figure au plancher.

 

-J’ai… faim, se plaignit Ilyana.

 

-J’ai passé trois heures à chercher avec cette ogresse sur le dos, Mist, alors, ne me dis pas que je dois y retourner. Moi-même, je commence à avoir faim.

 

Dans l’énervement qu’avait provoqué la disparition d’Elincia, nous avions tous sauté notre repas. Mais ma peur m’empêchait de ressentir la faim.

 

-Oscar est reparti en reconnaissance pour la retrouver avec Shinon. Gatrie est en ville et ne risque pas de pouvoir revenir avant demain avec toute cette pluie et… Personne ne semble capable de retrouver ni Ike ni Elincia, me rapporta Rolf qui revenait de dehors, tout trempé.

 

Il haletait d’avoir couru et ses cheveux verts étaient tâchés de boue, ce qui devait vouloir dire qu’il était tombé. Marcia se lamentait dans la cuisine et Mia essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter alors que Titania faisait et refaisait des tours de ronde, afin de voir s’il n’y avait personne qui essayait d’entrer par l’une des portes de la base et se serait révélé être Elincia ou mon frère.

 

-Oh, Rolf, il faut que tu ailles te sécher et que tu t’arrêtes un peu. Je crois que je vous ai tous beaucoup trop poussé pour les retrouver. Reposer vous, vous en avez besoin. Moi aussi. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Où a bien pu allé Elincia? Et pourquoi Ike n’est toujours pas revenu?

 

Boyd mit une main sur mon épaule, pour me calmer, mais je me dégageais rapidement, incapable de me calmer avant d’avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Mon amoureux insista en me rattrapant par la taille et m’attirant contre lui, malgré que nous soyons au milieu des autres.

 

-Mist, regardes nous tous. Soren et Ilyana tiennent à peine debout, Rolf est mort de fatigue, Oscar et Shinon vont attraper un rhume à force de partir en reconnaissance sous cette pluie et Titania risque de tomber de son cheval parce qu’elle n’y verra bientôt plus rien tellement il fait noir. Et si tu renifles, tu vas sentir que Rhys est en train de faire cramer notre souper en essayant de nous aider.

 

Boyd lui-même était trempé jusqu’aux os, à force de courir dehors avec Rolf et avait fini par refuser d’y retourner, même si c’était pour surveiller ces frères.

 

-Je suis désolée, c’est juste que je suis vraiment inquiète, me défendis-je.

 

Il me sourit en passant une main dans mes cheveux, avant de soupirer. Soren se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention, après avoir appuyé Ilyana contre le mur plutôt que de la garder contre lui. Les contacts le gênaient toujours autant.

 

-Elincia est sûrement partie retrouver Ike et s’ils sont ensemble, ce qui me semble assez évident, quoi qui les retiennent, elle ne court aucun danger. J’ai vérifié et elle est partie avec son armure, son épée et un staf de soin. Ike ne risque donc pas grand-chose même s’il se blesse. Alors mieux vaudrait attendre à demain pour repartir à leur recherche et mieux nous organiser.

 

Les arguments de Soren se tenait et j’échangeais avec lui un regard désolé en comprenant qu’il cherchait à m’arrêter dans mes décisions prises à la va vite et ma folie des grandeurs. En effet, en tant que stratège de mon frère, il aurait du être celui qui prenait les commandes lors de l’absence de Ike. Ou bien, ç’aurait du être Titania. Mais pas moi.

 

-Excusez-moi. Nous avons tous paniqué et j’ai exagéré. Je vais aller chercher tout le monde et leur demander de cesser les recherches pour aujourd’hui. On ne trouvera personne par ce temps, admettais-je.

 

Soren approuva sans un mot, l’air morose, et repartit en aidant Ilyana à marcher, prenant la direction de la cuisine. J’étais surprise qu’il l’aide, mais je n’avais pas le temps de m’y arrêter. Rolf montait dans sa chambre pour se sécher et je me retrouvais seule avec Boyd, qui me tenait toujours par la taille.

 

-Je suis très fier de toi, dit-il.

 

-Eh bien pas moi. J’ai encore réussi à paniquer et à faire des ennuis à tout le monde en essayant d’aider Elincia et mon frère.

 

Il posa un baiser sur mon front avec un sourire et me proposa de m’accompagner dehors pour convaincre les autres de rentrer. En sortant, main dans la main, nous avons senti la pluie nous écraser si brutalement que j’ai eu envie de regagner le confort de la base.

 

-Il ne faudrait qu’on reste longtemps. Tu n’es pas habillée pour ce genre de température, observa Boyd.

 

-Je croyais que tu adorais ma façon de m’habiller?

 

-C’est parce que j’adore tes jambes!

 

Je rougis à sa remarque et me concentrais pour voir Titania à travers la pluie. Un cheval hennit au loin et je déterminais qu’elle devait se trouver dans cette direction.

 

Je courus à sa rencontre, suivit par Boyd qui me morigénait de courir aussi inconsciemment sous la pluie. Je sentais le sol glissant sous mes pas, mais je voulais me racheter auprès de mes amis. Je me sentis tombé, mais les bras forts de mon fiancé me rattrapèrent, m’évitant de m’étendre dans la terre rendue boueuse par toute la pluie. Nous n’étions pas sortis depuis plus de quelques minutes et j’étais déjà trempé.

 

-Fais attention, Mist.

 

-Merci. Titania?! criais-je en me tournant vers l’endroit où je croyais la trouver.

 

-Non, c’est Oscar, répliqua la voix de notre paladin de quelques mètres de distance.

 

-Oscar, les recherches sont finies pour ce soir, cria Boyd à son tour, tout le monde doit rentrer. On recommencera demain.

 

-Ok. Shinon va rentrer directement. Je vous rejoindrais quand mon cheval sera dans l’écurie.

 

-D’accord.

 

Je réalisais à ce moment que Boyd m’avait gardé dans ses bras tout le temps qu’avait duré notre échange.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

 

-Je ne sais pas, j’ai une drôle d’impression, répondit-il.

 

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu’une flèche siffla à mes oreilles et le percuta de plein fouet. Je vis le sang giclé avec horreur tandis qu’il tombait, m’entraînant avec lui.

 

-Boyd! Boyd!

 

C’était si fulgurant que je ne voyais pas comment réagir autrement qu’en criant son nom. Puis je pensais à le soigner, j’arrachais la flèche de sa plaie et je m’empressais de le guérir en faisant attention à bien ausculter sa blessure.

 

-Merci, fit-il entre deux souffles, encore sous le choc.

 

-Vite. Rentrons!

 

-Mais, Oscar?

 

Je m’inquiétais à mon tour quand je vis un cheval blanc passer à côté de nous. Oscar nous fit signe de nous dépêcher et passa en trombe. Shinon était grimpé sur son cheval et semblait blessé, car il se tenait d’une drôle de façon.

 

-Vite Mist!

 

Boyd me souleva presque toute entière dans ses bras et nous nous retrouvâmes à courir côte à côte dans la boue et l’herbe glissante pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la base.

 

-On n’est pas attaqué, j’espère. Tout le monde est épuisé, me morfondais-je.

 

Boyd refermait la porte derrière moi quand je me rappelais que Titania se trouvait toujours dehors. J’allais ressortir, mais il me retint fermement.

 

-Pas question que je te laisse y retourner. Cette flèche aurait très bien pu te frapper et tu en serais morte!

 

Une peur réelle brillait dans ses yeux et je pouvais le comprendre, car j’avais eu l’impression de le perdre à jamais quand cette flèche l’avait frappé.

 

-Mais Boyd, Titania…!


	17. Rhys

La situation semblait plutôt désespérée après qu’Oscar soit entré dans la base, avec son cheval, sans même prendre le temps de le laisser aux écuries. Le paladin était arrivé dans la cuisine en portant un Shinon blessé, qui pestait contre Ike, comme d’habitude. Je l’avais soigné et m’étais dirigé vers la porte, avec Rolf, qui venait tout juste de se changer et s’inquiétait à l’idée que nous soyons attaqué. Soren prit la direction des opérations, poussant Ilyana à monter aux étages pour fermer les volets et Mia à barricader toutes les issues de secours. Si nous devions essuyer un siège, il fallait devenir une forteresse inexpugnable aussi rapidement que possible.

 

Mais Titania se trouvait toujours dehors et je ne pouvais pas supporter l’idée qu’elle risque sa vie sans le savoir.

 

-Rhys, tu ne peux pas y aller.

 

-Rolf, tout à l’heure, tu m’as dit que tu n’avais pas réussi à la convaincre de rentrer. Si elle me voit dehors par ce temps, elle n’aura pas d’autres choix que de revenir.

 

À ce moment, j’arrivais à côté de Mist et de Boyd qui semblaient se disputer.

 

-Pas question que je te laisse y retourner. Cette flèche aurait très bien pu te frapper et tu en serais morte!

 

-Mais Boyd, Titania…! protesta la jeune sœur du commandant.

 

-Je vais y aller, déclarais-je en passant à côté d’eux.

 

Je me dépêchais de crainte qu’ils ne m’en empêchent, mais je réussis à sortir avant que quelqu’un ne puisse m’arrêter. Comme Soren faisait fermer toutes les portes à double tour, je me doutais que je n’aurais qu’une option pour rentrer. Passer par là d’où je venais de sortir.

 

-Rhys!

 

C’était Mist qui criait. Je voyais des lumières dans la pluie au loin. Des bruits de sabots qui caracolent et de chevaux qui hennissent. J’espérais trouver Titania avant eux. Et avant qu’ils me trouvent, qui qu’ils soient.

 

Je me mettais donc à marcher, sous la pluie diluvienne, en m’interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu empêcher Ike de revenir à la base. Soren disait qu’il devait se trouver avec Elincia, mais je me demandais quand même…

 

Un cri dans la nuit me tira de ma rêverie. Des flèches se plantaient dans le sol autour de moi et rien ne me permettait de prédire où tomberait la prochaine. Mais Titania se trouvait toujours dehors et j’avais cru reconnaître sa voix dans ce cri que je venais d’entendre. Je me mettais à courir plus vite, cherchant les traces de son cheval ou son armure qui aurait brillé sous la pluie. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblèrent durer des heures, je trouvais Titania, qui se battait comme elle le pouvait contre trois ennemis à la fois. Elle éprouvait quelques difficultés, car elle ne tenait même plus ses rênes, afin de se battre de sa main valide et de garder son autre main sur la blessure sanglante qu’elle avait au ventre. La panique me fouetta le sang à la voir dans cet état précaire. Je serrais mon tome de magie blanche et lançait un sort sur l’un de ses ennemis. Il faisait nuit noire, mais brusquement, le soir s’éclaira et l’homme tomba de son cheval tandis que Titania en achevait un autre.

 

Le dernier homme tomba sous la lumière et je pus rejoindre Titania, haletant déjà alors que je ne courrais que depuis quelques instants.

 

-Rhys, nous sommes attaqués, tu n’es pas venu tout seul ici? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

 

-Si. Nous nous replions dans la base. J’imagine que Soren va faire un plan et que nous pourrons répliquer, mais on n’a plus de chance de voir rentrer Ike ou Elincia pour ce soir. Viens vite Titania, tu es blessée.

 

-Non, je dois attendre, le fils de Greil. Greil doit compter sur moi pour le protéger maintenant qu’il n’est plus là pour le faire. Je resterais ici jusqu’à ce qu’Ike revienne.

 

J’attrapais les rênes de son cheval et les tirait vers moi, malgré les protestations de l’animal.

 

-Titania, c’est dangereux. Nos attaquants risquent de venir en nombre. Je ne peux pas te protéger, mais je veux que tu te mettes à l’abri!

 

Elle était plus pâle qu’à la normale et semblait sur le point de s’évanouir. En tirant de toutes mes forces sur les rênes de son cheval, je parvenais à obliger ce dernier à me suivre. Titania tangua sur sa selle. Elle était détrempée et son armure risquait de se mettre à rouiller. J’essayais de courir de nouveau, mais j’avais un souffle au cœur et dut me contenter de trottiner vers l’entrée. Mist était à la porte, avec Boyd qui surveillait les alentours au cas ou un ennemi surgirait. À la place, j’arrivais en traînant le cheval de Titania et cette dernière se mit à crier et à hurler comme je rentrais que je l’empêchais d’accomplir son devoir. En passant la porte, un claquement sec retentit avant de se réverbérer et je réalisais qu’elle venait de lâcher sa hache, incapable de la tenir plus longtemps. Elle tremblait, avait les joues rouges et la peau pâle et ses yeux verts me révélèrent la vérité qu’elle cachait depuis tout à l’heure sous la pluie.

 

-Elle fait de la fièvre, elle délire, m’exclamais-je en la voyant tendre le bras pour repousser Boyd qui tentait de l’aider à descendre de son cheval.

 

Malgré sa fatigue, elle gardait toute sa force et se révéla difficile à descendre de cheval. Boyd dut appeler Oscar à l’aide et Mist recula tandis que Rolf attrapait le cheval de la guerrière, afin de libérer le passage. Je restais figé sur place, à regarder Titania se débattre, malgré sa blessure, en criant et répétant qu’elle devait protéger le fils de Greil.

 

Sa folie me dépassait et je me sentais terrifié de voir mon amie dans un tel état. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas la calmer. Mist se mit à pleurer, comprenant que Titania avait gardé depuis longtemps une peine trop lourde pour elle seule, sans jamais en parler à personne. Je savais qu’elle appréciait beaucoup Greil, mais je ne me doutais pas que sa mort lui faisait toujours autant de mal. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans, au moins.

 

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce boucan! J’ai besoin de me concentrer, nous sommes en pleine…

 

Soren s’interrompit en découvrant la Titania effrayante qui se débattait devant les efforts d’Oscar et de Boyd pour l’immobiliser. Elle allait se faire mal, et les deux frères avaient tout intérêt à l’arrêter, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de triste à la voir se battre ainsi. Je regardais Soren se taire et étudier la situation.

 

-Greil m’a demandé de m’occuper de Ike. Il a besoin de moi. Ne me retenez pas, ne m’arrêtez pas, je dois retourner veillez jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne. Greil va vouloir savoir comment va Ike et je suis la seule qui peut lui dire… Je dois le prévenir, même s’il m’en voudra, lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, laissez-moi aller le retrouver, il arrivera bientôt. Greil…

 

-Titania, se fâcha Soren, d’une voix sèche et tranchante.

 

Boyd et Oscar se tournèrent vers lui et Titania, à travers sa confusion, sembla l’entendre.

 

-Greil est mort et enterré depuis des années, il se fiche de savoir que tu protèges Ike ou pas. Et Ike n’est pas là. Tu m’entends? Greil est mort! Alors arrêtes de dire que tu dois le rejoindre! Tu vas aller te faire soigner et te reposer pendant que nous préparerons notre contre-attaque, ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus modérée.

 

Titania s’affaissa en entendant Soren crier après elle et ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage. Oscar et Boyd n’eurent plus à lutter contre elle et purent la monter à sa chambre, avec moi qui suivait, encore sous le choc. J’entendis Mist parler rudement à Soren tandis que Rolf essayait de calmer le cheval de Titania.

 

Celle-ci fut posée sur son lit par mes amis mercenaires qui me quittèrent en m’intimant de bien m’occuper d’elle. J’approchais timidement de la guerrière que je savais si forte et qui semblait maintenant si faible. Elle avait une main sur la plaie de son ventre et je lui faisais écarter le bras pour voir l’état de la blessure.  Cette vision m’arracha une grimace. Le sang coulait à flot et son énervement passager de tout à l’heure n’avait pas du l’aider. Sortant mon meilleur staf, je la guérissais lentement, pour m’assurer que tout soit réparé sur son corps.

 

-Ça va allé Titania, lui murmurais-je. Tu n’as plus à t’occuper de personne. Il faut que tu t’occupes de toi.

 

-Non, non, protesta-t-elle, je vais bien.

 

Elle était encore toute trempée et je me dépêchais de défaire son armure pour la débarrasser de ce poids qui s’ajoutait à celui qui lui pesait déjà. J’essuyais son visage et quelques minutes plus tard, je pus constater que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues blêmes.

 

-Il n’est pas mort, n’est-ce pas? Ike va bien? J’ai promis à Greil… commença-t-elle.

 

-Non, Ike n’est pas mort. C’est Greil qui l’est. Soren n’a pas voulu te faire de peine.

 

Il m’en coûtait de prononcer ses mots, car l’intervention du mage m’avait fait mal presque autant à moi qu’à Titania. Il n’avait pas le droit de la brusquer comme ça. Oui, d’accord, nous subissions une attaque et elle mobilisait deux soldats avec sa crise d’hystérie, mais elle n’avait jamais ce genre de réaction. J’aurais eu besoin de glace pour mettre sur son front brûlant. J’achevais de défaire son armure, mes gestes rendus mécaniques par l’habitude. Je soignais des gens depuis longtemps et j’avais déjà du déshabiller des patients à moitié conscient. Seulement, je n’avais jamais eu à déshabiller entièrement Titania et elle était restée si longtemps sous la pluie qu’il me fallait lui retirer sa tenue en entier. Je m’attaquais d’abord à ses bottes, puis son pantalon, pour la couvrir au fur à mesure. Son chandail déchiré glissa sur sa peau humide et bientôt, j’eu finis mon travail gênant mais indispensable. Je le faisais rapidement et aussi délicatement que possible, pour oublier ma timidité.

 

-Rhys? demanda-t-elle.

 

-Ou… Oui?

 

-Tu es en train de me déshabiller?

 

-Oui, mais c’est parce qu’à force de rester sous la pluie, tu as attrapé du froid et si je te laisse plus longtemps dans tes vêtements mouillés, tu ne te porteras pas mieux.

 

-Je suis désoler de ne pas pouvoir le faire moi-même. Je me sens si fatiguée.

 

-C’est normal. Ça fait des heures que tu es dehors.

 

-Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure.

 

-Parce que tu en as besoin, répondis-je.


	18. Titania

Il me sourit doucement et au travers de la brume de mes pensées, je songeais qu’il fallait que je le remercie. Il avait bravé la pluie alors qu’il était toujours si facilement malade.

 

-Rhys, tu n’aurais pas du venir me chercher.

 

-Au contraire, j’aurais du venir avant. Tu…

 

Je levais une main faible pour le faire taire. J’aurais voulu poser deux doigts sur ses lèvres et je me sentais des idées folles. J’avais toujours cru que je n’aurais jamais pu aimer personne après Greil. Il me manquait tant. Dire que je n’avais pu lui avouer… J’aimais aussi Rhys et je pensais avoir encore le temps pour apprendre à reconnaître mes sentiments. J’étais une soldate avant tout et ma vie n’avait jamais été rose. J’aurais voulu la partager avec un homme autrefois, qui avait déjà sa famille et sa vie derrière lui. Greil aimait Elena. Seulement Elena. Même si quand je l’avais connu, elle était morte. Je pouvais comprendre maintenant qu’il m’ait repoussé, puisque après tout, il avait tué sa femme de ses propres mains. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il tenait tant à Ike. Il ressemblait à sa mère plus qu’à son père.

 

-Tu es venu me chercher. Tu m’as ramené ici, où je serais en sécurité. Encore cette fois, tu m’as sauvé, Rhys.

 

Il rougit un peu et s’assit à côté de moi, prêt à repousser mes louanges.

 

-Je n’ai…

 

-Je suis désolée pour cette crise que j’ai faite. Parfois, quand je me retrouve seule à penser, j’ai l’impression que j’ai échoué sur tout ce que j’ai jamais voulu réussir.

 

-Comment? Mais Titania, tu es si forte. C’est normal quand on se met autant de pression que toi de finir par faire une crise. Greil comptait beaucoup pour toi.

 

-Oui, c’est vrai. Mais Soren avait raison de me secouer. Il est toujours brutal avec les gens parce qu’il a peur de paraître faible. C’est dur, de ne jamais être gentil avec personne.

 

-Toi, au contraire, tu es douce avec Mist et Ike et tu cherches à nous materner tous, sans jamais demander de tendresse en retour. Ça doit encore être plus dur pour toi.

 

-Rhys, ne me parle pas comme ça. Je vais me remettre maintenant. Et demain, je serais comme d’habi…

 

-Non! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n’était. Il doit y avoir un problème plus grave que ça pour que tu fasses ce genre de crise. Je te dis que c’est normal que tu en fasses une, mais c’est seulement selon ta façon de vivre. Je ne dis pas que tu as raison d’agir comme tu le fais.

 

Je fronçais les sourcils et il se releva brusquement. Inconsciemment, nous nous étions pris par la main. Ça ne me gênait pas, mais il semblait désolé, comme s’il pensait m’avoir blessé. Avais-je fais un geste? Était-ce mon froncement de sourcil?

 

-Rhys…

 

-Pardon, je…

 

-Ne t’en vas pas Rhys. Je voudrais.. Je voudrais parler avec toi. Tu as raison et j’ai l’impression que j’aurais besoin qu’on m’écoute. Je sais que je peux me fier à toi. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

 

Il sembla surpris un instant et me regarda sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte. Je réalisais qu’il était trempé jusqu’aux os et que ses cheveux roux dégouttait.

 

-Ça ne me…commença-t-il enfin.

 

-Rhys! Tu dois te changer toi aussi si tu ne veux pas tomber malade. Vite, vite, tu es si fragile, tu risques d’attraper la mort, m’inquiétais-je.

 

Peut-être que ma réaction fut un peu trop brusque, car il parut blessé. Pourtant, il masqua son mécontentement derrière un sourire et accepta de me laisser. Ce serait pour une autre fois les confidences… Pauvre Rhys. J’aurais du le lui dire. Mais s’il était mort d’une pneumonie, à quoi cela m’aurait-il mené?


	19. Soren

Comme Titania ne pouvait pas nous aider, j’avais pris la direction des opérations. Ilyana, maintenant qu’elle avait mangé, semblait mieux se porter. Tant mieux, parce que j’aurais besoin de ses foudres. Depuis qu’elle avait rejoint notre groupe, je me spécialisais en magie de feu et de vent. Mon niveau en tonnerre n’avait jamais été très bon, mais il ne s’améliorait pas tellement.

 

-Soren, on est incapable de les voir dans cette pluie! se plaignit Shinon.

 

Venant de lui, c’était presque déjà un abandon, puisqu’il avait les yeux plus perçants qu’un lynx. Rolf était déjà fatigué et Oscar avait préparé à manger pour que nous ayons de quoi tenir. Marcia ne pouvait pas sortir avec son pégase par ce temps et Mist semblait à peine capable de soigner les blessés que nous aurions bientôt sur les bras. Boyd me lança un regard menaçant. Si j’osais suggéré que sa fiancée sorte de nouveau par ce temps, il me le ferait payé.

 

-Les conditions ne sont pas bonnes pour un siège, ni de notre côté, ni du leur. Mais je vais trouver une solution, donnez-moi juste un peu de temps.

 

Je détestais ce genre de situation. Normalement, je pouvais avoir quelques heures pour élaborer des stratégies et présentement, je ne bénéficiais que de quelques minutes. Ilyana mangeait encore, en silence, alors que tous les autres me fixaient, dans l’expectative. Il faudrait que je me surpasse cette fois. Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Même si je trouvais une façon de rendre nos adversaires visibles, nous le deviendrions aussi. Rhys arriva à ce moment, les cheveux encore humide, mais ses vêtements secs. Mist pris des nouvelles de Titania pendant que je continuais de réfléchir. La magie pouvait opérer dans le noir. Des flèches lancées à l’aveuglette ne servaient à rien. Que me restait-il? Rhys ne voudrait pas coopérer avec moi, je le savais. J’avais bien une idée, mais il aurait fallu que je la mette en pratique avant, au moins une fois, pour voir.

 

-Soren, s’impatienta Boyd, tu ne penses vraiment à rien.

 

Des coups raisonnèrent aux portes principales, me faisant sursauter. Ils étaient déjà à nos portes. Plus de temps pour finasser. Plus de temps pour penser. Ilyana posa son quignon de pain dans son assiette. Elle me fixait plus intensément que tous les autres. Elle savait déjà que j’étais prêt à lancer mes ordres. Comme faisait-elle pour lire mes pensées comme ça?

 

-Boyd, Shinon, Mia, vous allez garder l’entrée principale et les empêcher de rentrer. Marcia, Oscar, Rolf, je veux que vous alliez à l’autre entrée la plus visible. Mist, tu voyageras entre les deux groupes au cas où il y aurait des blessés. Si jamais tu entends un bruit, tu dois alerter Boyd. C’est lui qui prendra le relais. Rhys, occupes-toi de Titania et essaies d’aider les autres comme tu peux.

 

Tout le monde acquiesça à mes directives, bien que certains fronçaient les sourcils en s’interrogeant sur ce qu’Ilyana et moi allions faire pendant ce temps.

 

-Ilyana et moi, nous serons sur le toit.

 

L’intéressée se leva et sans un mot de plus, les mercenaires de Greil prirent leur position. Il ne fallait pas attendre, car si nous étions envahis, nous ne pourrions pas nous en tirer. En les prenant de face dans les couloirs principaux, nous serions capable de les tenir en retrait le temps que je trouve une solution définitive.

 

-Tu es bien équipée?

 

Ilyana fit oui de la tête et me suivit dans les marches qui menaient jusqu’au toit. En sortant sur les tuiles glissantes, je songeais qu’il devait s’agir du pire plan que j’avais jamais fait de ma vie.

 

-On n’y voit pas grand-chose, remarqua la mage à côté de moi.

 

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de nos têtes. Je repoussais mes cheveux noirs de sur mon visage et plissait les yeux. J’avais une vision nocturne dont peu d’humains pouvait se vanter, à cause de mes origines. Cela ne me servait que rarement, et mes yeux n’étaient pas toujours aussi perçant que je l’aurais voulu. La marque sur mon front me brûla un peu tandis que j’essayais de percer l’obscurité du regard. Je pus apercevoir des ombres qui prenaient leur élan avant de frapper de plein fouet la porte principale. Certaines ombres tombèrent, tirer par les flèches de Shinon, tandis que d’autres étaient fauchés par la hache de Boyd. Des coups de vent, lancé par Mia, sans aucun doute, frappaient les autres.

 

-Excellent, ce côté devrait aller.

 

-Soren! m’appela Ilyana.

 

Je la rejoignis de l’autre côté de la bâtisse pour voir que l’autre groupe que j’avais détaché ne se débrouillait pas aussi bien. Il y avait plus d’assaillants de ce côté.

 

-Tu les vois bien? lui demandais-je.

 

-Assez, je crois.

 

-Frappes-les d’un bon coup de foudre, la conseillais-je en lançant un sort de vent.

 

Les attaquants furent jetés à terre un instant et n’eurent pas le temps de se relever qu’un éclair les frappait. Mais il en restait encore. Et s’ils avaient des archers, ils n’auraient qu’à relever la tête et attendre un autre éclair pour nous repérer.

 

-Si on leur jetait des tuiles à la tête?

 

Elle disait ça d’une voix détachée et insensible. Un peu comme j’aurais dit.

 

-J’y pensais justement…

 

La pluie sembla se calmer un moment et un véritable éclair déchira le ciel, frappant un arbre et illuminant la scène avec des flammes qui ne risquait pas de s’éteindre tout de suite. Je pus jauger la situation. Des dizaines d’hommes encerclaient la base. Il y en avait du côté sud et nord. Ils allaient nous prendre en tenaille. Exactement aux points où j’avais envoyé mes deux groupes de combattant. Je songeais que nous ne tiendrions jamais plus de quelques heures. Nos armes finiraient par se briser et nous serions alors livré à la merci des vagues suivantes d’ennemis.

 

-Si tu as des tomes qui frappent à ce genre de distance, c’est le temps de les sortir.

 

Je lançais un sort de glace qui frappa une dizaine d’hommes, les figeant sur place. Ils ne bougeraient jamais plus et cela valait mieux pour eux, car autrement, je les aurais fait griller. Ilyana fit tomber la plus longue série d’éclairs qu’elle pouvait et je pus voir Oscar sous la pluie qui repoussait les attaquants, ceux qui n’étaient pas tombé sous les flèches de Rolf ou les javelots de Marcia.

 

J’évaluais les ennemis restant. Encore quarante environ. Ma dernière attaque de glace frappa dans le mille. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant.

 

-Il faut les laisser se rapprocher, grinçais-je entre mes dents.

 

Il en restait une trentaine malgré tous nos efforts et ils approchaient pour prendre la place de leurs prédécesseurs sur les béliers qui finiraient par éventrer les portes de la base.

 

-Ils ne savent pas comment faire un siège, aucune technique. Où sont passés tous leurs archers?

 

J’ignorais que Shinon avait réussi à tuer ceux qui restaient parmi les rangs ennemis avant d’être blessé et qu’Oscar ne le ramène. Je jetais un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule. Ilyana ramassait des tuiles sur le toit pour en faire un tas. Quand assez d’hommes seraient à portée, elle lâcherait les projectiles sur eux. Je me demandais encore comment elle comptait faire, mais ce n’était qu’un détail parmi d’autres.

 

-Continues, je vais prévenir les autres de se replier, lui lançais-je après avoir lancé une cinquième attaque de vent.


	20. Ilyana

Soren s’éloigna rapidement, en faisant attention pour ne pas glisser. Il avait une certaine aisance dans le noir que je ne comprenais pas, car moi, tout au contraire, je me sentais terrifiée dans l’obscurité et incapable de voir à deux pas devant moi. Le feu qui brillait dans mon dos m’éclairait un peu, heureusement et je pouvais voir ce que je faisais. Finalement, le plan de notre tacticien marchait. J’avais cru comprendre à voir son expression inquiète qu’il doutait un peu de notre victoire. Mais je me demandais surtout pourquoi on nous attaquait présentement. Qui dirigeait la troupe adverse et était assez fou pour mener une offense sous la pluie?

 

-Qu’est-ce que j’ai froid, soupirais-je en me frottant les doigts.

 

Mes membres gourds à cause de la pluie et de l’air du soir bougeaient plus lentement. Je m’assurais que mon tome se trouvait dans ma cape, au sec et je me remettais à ramasser mes tuiles. Il y en avait beaucoup qui ne tenait pas bien sur le plafond, mais cela me poussait à me demander s’il ne risquait pas d’y avoir de l’eau dans ma chambre. Je dormais quand même dans une pièce proche du grenier… Les bruits d’affrontement cessèrent, car Soren devait avoir réussi à prévenir les autres de se replier. Je me relevais pour jeter un coup d’œil aux alentours. Ils étaient quinze au nord et quinze au sud. Je séparais rapidement ma pile de tuiles et en poussait une moitié vers le côté le plus éloigné. J’entendais les hommes crier sous la pluie. Ils discutaient en se chamaillant. Cela me rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Mon ventre grogna. Oh, Ilyana, concentres-toi, concentres-toi et oublie un peu ton estomac! m’admonestais-je.

 

En grognant, je parvins à pousser les tuiles jusqu’au bout. C’était lourd et je m’écorchais les genoux à marcher à quatre pattes sur le toit. Les morceaux de tuile se mirent à glisser le long de la pente du toit et prirent de la vitesse grâce à la pluie, qui éliminait toute friction. Je les imaginais plus que je ne les voyais descendre et sentit une bouffée de chaleur passée à travers moi quand des cris de douleur retentirent. Et des bruits de corps qui tombent. Oh, voilà qui leur apprendrait! Un bruit de course me tira de ma délectation et je me retournais pour voir arriver Soren. Le tonnerre résonna très fort au-dessus de nous. Il haletait de fatigue d’avoir autant couru. Il avait fait drôlement vite pour revenir.

 

-Je crois que leur compte est bon, fis-je.

 

Soren alla vérifier qu’il ne restait plus d’hommes debout et acheva les survivants à mon attaque de tuiles avec quelques tourbillons de vent. Le fait qu’il les maîtrise depuis le toit me laissait un peu impressionnée, mais j’avais un autre tas de tuiles à balancer de l’autre côté. Je me relevais et retrouvais mes projectiles. Au moment où j’allais les pousser au bord, je me sentis dérapé. J’avais couru un peu trop vite, gagnant de la confiance à force de me trouver sur le toit et je fus emportée par mon élan.

 

-Aaaaahh!

 

-Qu’est-ce que…

 

Ma chute fut rapide, mais ma respiration en fut coupée si longtemps que j’eus l’impression qu’elle dura des heures. Je tombais sur les fesses et me mis à glisser, les tuiles dans ma cape trempée m’entraînant toujours plus vite le long du toit. Mon cri ne m’arrêta pas. Je me retournais dans ma chute et pus voir Soren qui courrait dans ma direction, entre l’incompréhension et la panique. Mes jambes m’élançaient à cause du toit rugueux et je devinais que ma peau serait bientôt en sang si je ne m’en tirais pas tout simplement avec des irritations. Mes bottes chauffaient tandis que je battais des bras et des jambes pour me ralentir. La pluie se remit à tomber de plus belle et je dus fermer les yeux, ce qui n’eut que pour effet d’augmenter ma peur. Je tombais, je tombais, en tournant sur moi-même, sans plus différencier le dessus du dessous. J’entendis les voix d’homme et le fait de ne pas savoir comment j’allais finir me fit complètement paniqué.

 

-Au secours! criais-je.

 

D’habitude, je ne criais pas à l’aide. Même quand j’avais vraiment besoin d’aide. Parce que je savais que personne ne viendrait. Personne n’était jamais venu quand j’avais besoin de…

 

Une main se referma sur mon poignet gauche et me ralentit, avant que ma chute ne cesse complètement. Je n’osais pas ouvrir les yeux, me souvenant de la dernière fois qu’une main tenait mon poignet. Les doigts forts l’avaient broyés et je n’avais plus été capable de bouger ma propre main pendant des semaines. 3 semaines…

 

-Aaaah!

 

-Je te tiens, m’interrompit une voix.

 

Je la reconnus et, les pieds ballants derrière moi, j’ouvrais les yeux pour voir qu’il était à plat ventre devant moi, ses cheveux éparpillés n’importe comment autour de lui, ces yeux réduits à deux fentes par l’effort qu’il faisait pour m’empêcher de tomber au gré de la gravité.

 

-So… Soren?

 

Le silence qui suivit me permit d’entendre le bruit des tuiles qui tombaient sur les hommes en bas, après être passée par-dessus la gouttière. Je comptais les cris et les gémissements. Soren aussi semblait se concentrer sur ce qui se passait quelques mètres plus bas. Son intention première était de se débarrasser de nos attaquants. Mais il m’avait secouru? Il était venu m’aider alors que jamais personne…?

 

-Mmmmhhppf…

 

-Tires un peu sur mon bras, je n’ai pas d’appui.

 

-Moi non plus, je n’en ai pas tellement, répliqua-t-il.

 

Il recula lentement, avec effort et je me sentis tiré vers le haut, douloureusement car mes jambes blessées se frottaient encore sur le toit. Ma jupe était déchirée et mes cheveux tombaient de mes couettes, me cachant le visage.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux t’aider un peu avec ton autre main? La pluie rend le toit beaucoup trop glissant, déclara-t-il.

 

Je fis de mon mieux pour pousser sur mes jambes et je parvins à me mettre à genou. Il lâcha un soupir en me tirant un peu plus et je réussi à reprendre mon équilibre, sur la zone plate du toit, au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

 

Dès que je fus capable de me mettre à genoux sans plus glisser vers le bas, il me lâcha et respira un grand coup, pour reprendre des forces. Il avait déchiré l’une de ses manches et la peau blanche de son bras était éraflée jusqu’au sang. Comme si nous nous étions tous les deux arrêter de respirer, nous avons cherché notre souffle un moment. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le remercier. Finalement, avant que je pus reprendre mes esprits, il se leva pour aller voir de quoi avait l’air les rangs ennemis. Il n’y avait pas de survivants, puisqu’il revint presque aussitôt et se laissa tombé sur le toit, à bout de forces.

 

-Au moins, nous avons réussi, fit-il.

 

J’acquiesçais doucement, en repoussant les mèches qui se collaient à mon front. Il semblait mal à l’aise, ce qui ne m’étonnait pas de lui. J’inspectais mon état un moment. Mes cuisses étaient rouges, mais je ne saignais pas et je m’étais blessé à la main droite, superficiellement. J’aurais certainement quelques bleus demain, mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J’avais cru que j’allais tomber dans le vide. Et si Soren ne m’avait pas rattrapé, je serais morte…

 

-Merci.

 

-Hein?


	21. Soren

-Merci, Soren, merci, merci, merci, dit-elle avant de se jeter sur moi.

 

Sa réaction m’effraya et j’en tombais presque à la renverse, mais je parvins à garder mon équilibre. En fait, Ilyana ne cherchait que du réconfort, puisque je constatais qu’elle pleurait.

 

-Je n’ai…

 

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Et moi aussi d’ailleurs. Si elle était vraiment tombé, ç’aurait été de ma faute. C’était moi qui avais décidé qu’elle viendrait sur le toit. Je réalisais que mon cœur battait anormalement rapidement. J’avais encore le souffle court. Et Ilyana se mit à sangloter en s’accrochant à mes robes de mage. Je frissonnais. Il pleuvait encore. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et d’autant plus froid. Elle n’était pas habillée pour ce genre de température et il aurait fallu que nous rentrions tout de suite pour nous changer. Mais je n’avais pas le cœur à l’arrêter. Ses larmes semblaient retenues depuis longtemps. Et il n’y avait jamais eu personne pour pleurer contre moi comme ça. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

 

-Ilyana…

 

Je n’avais jamais remarqué jusque-là qu’elle avait un si joli prénom. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu’elle ait cette obsession sur la nourriture. Elle se recroquevilla lentement, se retrouvant bientôt à genoux sur mes cuisses, crispée sur elle-même, son visage caché contre mon torse. Je me sentais idiot de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Répéter son nom m’aurait fait l’impression de me prendre pour un autre. Je ne la connaissais presque pas. Et elle ne savait rien de moi non plus. Je ne m’étais jamais retrouvé aussi proche de quelqu’un. Je remarquais ses jambes nues et irritées par la chute. Je sentais son odeur malgré la pluie, à cause de mes sens trop aiguisés qui me rappelait toujours que je n’appartenais pas à la race des beorc à part entière.

 

-Je suis désolée, c’est que j’ai… j’ai cru que personne ne viendrait me rattraper.

 

Sa voix ne se ressemblait pas quand elle s’expliqua ainsi. Elle avait le ton d’une enfant et un filet de voix si faible que je parvenais à peine à l’entendre à travers le tonnerre et la pluie. Quelque chose en moi fut ému malgré tout l’effort que je mettais à ne pas faire attention à elle. Même quand elle se retrouvait au bord du gouffre, elle pensait comme moi. Comment se pouvait-il que quelqu’un me ressemble autant? Et pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup je tenais tant à me convaincre qu’elle me ressemblait? Parce que Ike voulait faire disparaître notre groupe et que je voulais m’attacher à quelqu’un d’autre que lui? Mais je n’avais besoin de personne. Parce qu’après tout, personne ne serait venu me rattraper, si j’étais tombé moi…

 

-Il faudrait qu’on… commençais-je avant qu’elle ne m’interrompe.

 

-Je pensais que tu me détestais, remarqua-t-elle.

 

C’est vrai que je ne devais pas donner de bien meilleure impression à force de me montrer aussi bête, mais je ne croyais pas que c’était si pire. Enfin, peut-être, mais, elle m’effrayait parfois, cette fille avec ses manies étranges. Elle était imprévisible.

 

-N… Non, je ne…

 

Elle s’écarta un peu de moi, pendant que je me sentais l’âme d’un parfait imbécile. Qu’est-ce qu’elle essayait de faire? Qu’est-ce qu’elle tentait de me soutirer avec son petit manège? Nous nous sommes regardé les yeux dans les yeux. Nous respirions le même air à cet instant. Je voyais la buée sortir de sa bouche. Ses lèvres s’écartèrent doucement. Elle avait une jolie bouche. Une très jolie bouche. Et de si beaux yeux! Je me sentais hypnotisé par l’intelligence qui y brillait. Mes pensées s’égaraient. Je ne m’étais jamais retrouvé dans cet état. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Je réalisais qu’elle avait passé ses bras autour de ma nuque. Qu’est-ce qu’elle attendait de moi? Ce n’était pas… Ça ne pouvait pas être ce que je pensais que c’était. Et même si… Elle finirait par apprendre ce que le signe sur mon front voulait dire et ce serait la fin.

 

-Soren, je… Merci beaucoup de m’avoir tirer de là, fit-elle avant de se serrer contre moi.

 

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Il était chaud comparé à la pluie et au froid mordant de la nuit. Mais j’avais vu quelque chose dans ses yeux perçants. Elle savait que j’étais mort de peur. Je me sentais bouleversé et je voulus échapper à son étreinte, mais en même temps… Je ne voulais pas qu’elle me lâche. Je n’avais jamais été aussi bien.

 

 _Elle vient de Daein, elle déteste les laguz, elle te déteste,_ essayais-je de me convaincre. L’information ne passait pas, c’était comme si un court-circuit avait fait sauté ma carapace. Elle avait percé mes défenses au moment où je l’avais vu vacillé et que je m’étais précipité pour la rattraper. Je réalisais que je tremblais.

 

-Ilyana?

 

Ma voix tremblait aussi. Je m’en voulus immédiatement d’avoir parlé, mais je devais le faire. Elle me détesterait de toute façon, alors autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

 

-Lâches-moi, ordonnais-je.

 

Je fus surpris moi-même par la dureté de ma voix.

 

-Non, refusa-t-elle, tout aussi durement.

 

-Quoi?!

 

-Je ne veux plus être toute seule.

 

-…

 

-Et toi non plus, tu ne veux pas être seul au fond.

 

Non, non, elle n’allait pas me faire ce genre de numéro! Jamais je ne m’y serais attendu. De nouveau, elle s’écarta, pour se mettre à genoux devant moi et je ne pouvais m’empêcher de rester immobile alors que j’aurais voulu m’enfuir, parce que je savais qu’elle finirait par me blesser plus que personne d’autre n’avait encore réussi. Je ne voulais plus être rejeté, je ne voulais plus vivre dans la crainte de voir le visage d’un être cher se détourner. Plus jamais, jamais. Si cela voulait dire que je ne devais chérir personne, j’étais prêt à le faire. Je la détesterais, mais pas si elle me parlait comme ça. Comment savait-elle? Ça ne pouvait pas être si évident. Mais pourquoi s’intéressait-elle à moi?

 

-Je n’ai besoin de personne.

 

-Moi non plus, répondit-elle.

 

Son air sérieux, son teint fantomatique, ses yeux pâles et perçants qui me traversaient, je savais que j’étais en train de me faire avoir. Je ressentais déjà la douleur dans mon ventre. J’allais en perdre la voix. Je serais de nouveau ce petit garçon perdu que j’avais été si je me laissais berné. Elle ne…

 

-Soren, pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de moi?

 

-Ce n’est pas de toi que j’ai peur.

 

Elle tendit une main vers mon visage et c’en fut trop, je m’esquivais. Elle avait déjà été trop loin. Je réalisais tout à coup pourquoi je l’avais fait venir avec moi. Je voulais garder un œil sur elle. Je m’inquiétais pour elle. Comme je m’inquiétais pour Ike et même pour Mist. Mais différemment en même temps.

 

-De quoi alors?

 

Je me levais, décidé à ne pas endurer cela plus longtemps. Si c’était fini, s’il n’y avait plus de danger pour la troupe, il fallait que je les prévienne qu’il pouvait se reposer. Il y en aurait bien un qui monterait et qui nous surprendrait et s’imaginerait quelque chose et alors, je me ferais tanner pour les trois prochaines années par tous les garçons de la bande et je n’y survivrais pas.


	22. Ilyana

Je ne sais pas ce qui m’avait pris de lui parler ainsi. Mais je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Soren. Il était toujours honnête. Toujours cruellement honnête. Et j’aimais cela venant d’une personne. Les gens malhonnêtes vous font toujours plus souffrir que les gens sincères. Même si la vérité fait mal, les mensonges et la désillusion sont pires encore. J’aurais voulu rembourser la dette que je venais de gagner envers lui et je savais que sa solitude lui pesait autant que la mienne. Je me disais qu’au fond, peut-être était-ce la solution? Lui et moi, ensemble. Pour venir à bout de nos démons. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il avait vécu, mais je pourrais sûrement l’aider. Je connaissais la faim et la souffrance après tout. J’en avais peur plus que tout, mais je savais aussi comment les affronter. Et avec lui qui était toujours prévoyant, je ne risquais pas d’avoir le ventre vide. Mais mon ventre était étonnement serré quand je le vis se lever. Il voulait me fuir. Pourquoi?

 

Puis quelque chose dans l’air changea.

 

Je vis la foudre tomber et je poussais un cri en me jetant sur Soren pour l’éloigner de la trajectoire de l’éclair. Nous avons roulé l’un contre l’autre et sommes tombé dans le trou qui servait d’ouverture sur le toit. Nous avons roulé dans les marches et la panique est revenue en moi quand je me suis sentie basculé de nouveau, comme je venais à peine de le faire. Nous avons frappé un mur et nous sommes finalement arrêté, à mon grand soulagement. Soren grimaça avant de me regarder et de soupirer.

 

-Ça va? demanda-t-il.

 

Sa voix était à nouveau très douce. Elle vacillait presque. Il n’osait pas me dire merci, mais comme j’acquiesçais, il me serra doucement dans ses bras. J’en profitais pour inspirer son odeur. Il sentait bon comme la viande que faisait cuire Oscar parfois, très rarement, quand Shinon ramenait une bonne prise. Il sentait le poisson et le fauve, et autre chose aussi, de plus exotique, qui rassasiait ma faim sans que je comprenne comment cela était possible. Si je l’embrassais, j’aurais été prête à parier qu’il aurait goûté meilleur que tout ce que j’avais jamais goûté. Cette pensée me fit rougir.

 

-J’ai remboursé ma dette, fis-je.

 

-…

 

-Je ferais attention pour te laisser tranquille maintenant, ajoutais-je.

 

En y réfléchissant, s’il connaissait le fond de ma pensée, c’était normal qu’il ait peur de moi. Mais comme j’allais me défaire de ses bras, qu’il avait du passé autour de moi par accident pendant notre chute, il me retint. À peine, mais j’étais très sensible à ce genre de geste. Je sentis un soupçon de frayeur dans ma poitrine.

 

-Ilyana, je… Je m’excuse pour tout ce que j’ai pu te dire de méchant. Je ne le pensais pas tu sais.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Mais… Mieux vaudrait que tu restes loin de moi, d’accord?

 

-Pourquoi, tu es dangereux?

 

Ma question était mal posée et ce fut la fin de notre discussion. Il ne dit plus un mot et parti prévenir les autres que le drame de la journée était fini. Nous n’avions plus qu’a tous allé nous coucher. Je me sentais triste, contrairement à ce que j’aurais cru. Je lui avais fait de la peine. Et j’aurais voulu savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi me sentais-je autant attirée par lui?

 

Je pleurais en m’endormant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j’avais oublié ce qui m’était arrivé quand j’étais enfant. C’était arrivé au moment où il avait attrapé mon poignet. Et tout le temps où il m’avait laissé être près de lui. Je m’étais sentie en sécurité pour la première fois de ma vie. Maintenant, je revoyais tout. Absolument tout. Et ça me semblait plus dangereux que tout ce que j’avais jamais connu.


	23. Boyd

Soren vint nous prévenir que nous ne devrions plus rien avoir à craindre. Ça ne l’empêcha pas d’exiger que deux personnes montent la garde et échangent de place avec les autres pour tenir toute la nuit. Après avoir donné cet ordre, il alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre, jusqu’à que vienne son tour. Ilyana passa devant nous sans dire un mot, marchant sur ses pas et alla aussi s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Mist trouva qu’elle avait un drôle d’air, mais cela ne me regardait pas et j’avais trop de sujet d’inquiétude pour vraiment m’en faire. J’encourageais mes frères a allé se reposer, bien que je sois moi-même épuisé. Ce tour de garde me donnerait l’occasion de rester seul un peu avec Mist, qui ne pouvait pas s’imaginer dormir tant elle s’inquiétait pour son frère et la reine. Ces deux-là allaient me sentir passé pour avoir fait paniquer Mist comme ça.

 

Non mais, Ike était mieux de passer un sal quart d’heure pour nous avoir fait subir ça à tous. J’allais certainement attraper un rhume, Titania pouvait bien se remettre à délirer si sa fièvre reprenait et Rhys se retrouvait obligé de la surveiller sans cesse pour prendre soin d’elle. Quant à Soren et Ilyana, ils devaient avoir passé un sal quart d’heure sur le toit avec toute cette pluie… Si j’avais su qu’Ike dormait paisiblement à cette heure, je crois que je l’aurais étranglé.


	24. Mist

Soren n’avait pas l’air content de se faire réveillé une heure plus tard, quand je lui annonçais que mon tour de garde était fini. Boyd se tenait à côté de moi et nous avions tiré Ilyana de sa chambre, car nous jugions préférable que ce soit elle qui surveille avec Soren. Rhys était encore un peu fâché contre lui, ainsi que Shinon, Titania n’allait pas tellement mieux et je voulais qu’ils s’expliquent de toute façon. La pauvre mage semblait dans un état affreux. Elle avait les yeux rouges.

 

-Soyez prudent, lui suggérais-je en le laissant sortir dans le couloir pour qu’il rejoigne Ilyana.

 

Boyd posa une main sur mon épaule et me fit comprendre d’un regard qu’il me raccompagnerait jusqu’à ma chambre. Je le laissais faire, contente d’avoir quelqu’un avec moi. L’idée de me retrouver seule dans la chambre que j’aurais du partager avec Elincia me laissait tremblante. J’avais l’impression que c’était de ma faute si elle avait disparue. Je n’avais pas été suffisamment attentive. Elle avait l’air rêveur quand je lui avais parlé de lui faire à manger et comme je voulais déjà cuisiner pour Boyd, je me disais que ça me ferait deux pierres d’un coup. Mais voilà, elle était partie sans laisser un mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et maintenant, elle et mon frère Ike étaient portés disparus…

 

-Ne te fais pas trop de soucis. Si Ike est avec elle, ils n’ont rien à craindre.

 

La voix de Boyd me semblait le plus grand des réconforts et en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, je sentis les doutes futiles que j’avais éprouvé ce matin s’envoler au loin, comme des broutilles soufflées par le vent.

 

-Tu as raison, Boyd. Et si nous pensions un peu à nous?

 

Il me sourit et me serra très fort contre lui. Il s’était changé tout à l’heure et je pouvais malgré tout sentir l’humidité de ses cheveux contre mon visage. Je m’accrochais à sa nuque, avec le besoin d’oublier tous mes ennuis de la journée dans ses bras. Il comprit ce que j’attendais de lui, puisqu’il me souleva dans les airs et se mit à couvrir mon visage de baisers. Nous prenions rarement la chance de nous exposer en public et le fait d’être de nouveau seul me réconforta tout autant que les lèvres de mon amoureux sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes baisers sur baisers, et je me sentais bouillir de l’intérieur au fur à mesure qu’il se permettait d’approfondir notre étreinte. Ses pas nous portèrent jusqu’à mon lit et je m’y échouais, Boyd au-dessus de moi, qui semblait maintenant incontrôlable.

 

Je ne m’en plaindrais pas, car je gémissais de plaisir dans ses oreilles en le sentant glisser son visage dans mon cou et sur ma nuque. Ses mains étaient douces et fermes à la fois sur mon corps et je me sentais bien, pour la première fois depuis des heures. La tension de mon corps, causé par tout le stress de la disparition de deux amis chers, se relâchait enfin. Je cherchais nos limites, pour les repousser, déjà un peu dépassée par les évènements. J’étais si bien avec Boyd et il se montrait si attentionné. Il suffisait d’une pression de ma part sur son bras pour qu’il cesse ou d’un pincement pour qu’il recommence. Nous nous comprenions presque toujours. Et je voulais l’entendre me chuchoter des mots doux alors qu’il murmurait à mon oreille mille et une douceurs.

 

-Oh Boyd, soupirais-je.

 

Il souriait et je remarquais que son visage rougissait un peu. Il m’avoua son inexpérience, et sa crainte de me décevoir. Je secouais la tête. Comment aurait-il pu me décevoir?

 

-Je t’aime, Boyd.

 

Est-ce que ce n’était pas suffisant pour que je m’abandonne à lui, en toute confiance? Normalement, il était moins hésitant que cela.

 

-Moi aussi, Mist, je t’aime. Mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre…

 

-Plus maintenant, déclarais-je.

 

-Ce serait pourtant préférable, intervint une autre voix.

 

De surprise, nous nous sommes figés Boyd et moi pour nous tourner vers des yeux bleus qui brillaient dans le noir. Une bougie fut allumée et je pus constater que nous n’avions jamais été seuls… J’avais complètement oublié que Marcia partageait ma chambre pour cette nuit!

 

-Par la déesse! Je suis désolé, désolé, s’excusa-t-elle. C’est juste que je n’osais pas sortir et… je ne pouvais quand même pas rester et vous laisser…

 

Boyd se releva précipitamment et j’essayais de remettre de l’ordre dans ma tenue, tout en sentant mon visage prendre feu. Oh, pauvre Marcia! Je ne savais pas comment la regarder. Puis finalement, je me dis que valait mieux en rire.

 

-Oh, merci, Marcia. Je suis désolé, soufflais-je, ce n’est pas grave. Enfin, pas si grave, me reprenais-je en songeant que mon amoureux pourrait mal le prendre.

 

-Oui, je crois… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, fit Boyd.

 

Je le laissais faire, comprenant qu’il soit un peu sous le choc de comprendre que quelqu’un avait assisté à ce moment si intime que nous venions de partager.

 


	25. Reyson

Je fixais le vide et l’océan. Le ciel semblait si loin. Si inaccessible. Étrangement, aujourd’hui, j’avais envie de voler. Je me sentais devenir un peu plus aigre chaque jour et Léanne ne cessait de me répéter que je me montrais trop maussade et que j’aurais du m’enthousiasmer davantage. Je n’avais pas dormi pendant des décennies comme elle. Je n’avais pas perdu de vue tout ce qui me tenait à cœur. Je ne pouvais pas m’émerveiller autant qu’elle lorsque je voyais des arbres verts et des sourires sur le visage des gens. Je me souvenais des trahisons plus que des bons moments. Et le fait que ma propre nature me trahisse ne m’aidait pas.

 

Je me sentais si faible et minuscule. Autrefois, j’étais le dernier des hérons encore vivant aux yeux du monde. On m’avait traité comme un objet rare, une curiosité, le dernier survivant d’une espèce en voie d’extinction. Maintenant, j’étais un bibelot parmi trois autres. Et je m’attirais toujours autant de protection et de bienveillance qu’avant, sans pourtant réussir à l’apprécier. Rafiel semblait habitué à être traité comme un morceau de porcelaine. Mais moi non. Je ne pouvais rester assis dans ma chambre à ne rien faire, mais on ne me donnait rien à faire non plus. J’étais l’un des derniers princes d’une race morte. Et je me sentais amer en regardant le ciel et en pensant que je ne pourrais jamais y voler sans gardes pour me protéger et me surveiller. J’aurais voulu faire des choses seul. Entièrement seul, sans personne pour me corriger et encore moins pour m’arrêter. Même à la guerre, je ne pouvais pas me battre, je ne pouvais rien faire de mieux que chanter.

 

C’était tellement frustrant! Le vent souffla par la fenêtre. J’étais seul, à regarder le ciel bleu, en me demandant si je pourrais m’y prélasser un jour en m’y sentant aussi libre qu’un vrai oiseau pouvait l’être. Un jour et rien qu’un jour, ça semblait tant et si peu suffisant à la fois. Je n’avais pas que les chasseurs et les magiciens à craindre. À entendre Tibarn donner ses directives aux serviteurs de son palais, le monde entier était ligué contre chacun des hérons encore vivants. Mon père étant déjà malade en permanence, personne ne pouvait attenté à sa vie, car il était facile à surveiller. Mais il restait toujours ma sœur, mon frère et moi…

 

Je m’en voulais de nourrir de telle pensée, car cela me poussait à me dire que j’étais à plaindre, ce qui n’aidait en rien à mon estime personnelle. J’avais toujours été à plaindre. J’avais toujours été fragile et vulnérable et quoi que je fasse, je le serais toujours. Et personne n’agirait jamais de façon à m’en dissuader. Je grognais en croisant les bras. Que n’aurais-je pas donné pour être à nouveau jeune et insouciant, comme au temps où nous jouions dans les bois de Serenes, Léanne, Naesala et moi?

 

-Reyson? Reyson!

 

Je me retournais vers ma sœur en m’efforçant de sourire. Elle était là, rayonnante, si ce n’était d’un léger froncement de sourcil.

 

-Tu me cherchais?

 

-Oui, réussit-elle à dire avec difficulté.

 

Prononcer les mots dans la nouvelle langue était encore une tâche complexe pour elle. Lorsqu’elle se trompait, les résultats pouvaient être assez terribles, ou cocasses, dépendamment du point de vue.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

 

Elle sourit, en trottinant vers moi. Son visage s’assombrit tandis qu’elle cherchait ses mots et je voyais la confusion sur ses traits quand enfin, elle tenta :

 

-Tu pouvoir sortir. Tiba… Tiba aller à Kil…

 

-Tibarn compte m’emmener quelque part ? , m’étonnais-je.

 

Elle acquiesça, contente d’avoir pu se faire comprendre et s’empressa de compléter sa phrase dans l’ancienne langue, que je comprenais et parlais aussi couramment qu’elle. Je compris que Tibarn devait rendre une visite à Kilvas et qu’il avait accepté, à la demande de Léanne, de m’emmener avec lui pour voir Naesala et Nealuchi.

 

-Eh bien… Je suis surpris. Pourquoi doit-il y aller?

 

-Pour… aider transport corbeaux ici.

 

-Ah, je vois.

 

Elle semblait un peu déçue malgré tout et je pouvais bien m’imaginer pourquoi. Elle ressentait les mêmes impressions que moi à l’idée d’être retenu dans ce palais magnifique mais si artificiel comparé à la forêt à laquelle nous étions habitué.

 

-Je dirais bonjour à Nealuchi pour toi, l’encourageais-je.

 

Jamais Tibarn n’aurait accepté d’amener Léanne à Kilvas, et je trouvais cela tout à fait normal. Qu’aurait-elle pu aimer sur ce tas de caillou? De toute façon, les corbeaux devaient recommencer à vivre avec les faucons, comme autrefois. Le peuple avait finalement accepté et cela signifiait que Naesala n’aurait plus à assurer ses responsabilités de roi, puisque Tibarn était sans contexte plus puissant que lui. Je me demandais ce que mon ancien ami ferait une fois relevé de ses fonctions, mais je réalisais tout à coup en songeant à lui que ce devait être une autre des raisons pour laquelle Léanne devait être déçue.

 

-Dire bonjour à Naesala.

 

-Léanne, tu n’oublies pas tout ce qu’il a fait.

 

Elle secoua vivement la tête, mais me lança ensuite un regard très clair. Je la connaissais bien et nous n’avions pas beaucoup de secret l’un pour l’autre. Son attachement particulier pour le roi des corbeaux ne m’était pas inconnu, mais je réprouvais. Il était dangereux. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, et qui à ma place aurait encourager sa sœur d’entretenir des sentiments pour quelqu’un qui l’a vendu comme objet d’art par le passé? Rien que d’y repenser, j’en ais des frissons d’horreur. Il ne ferait sûrement jamais cela à ma sœur, mais comment être certain avec lui?

 

-Dire bonjour, pour moi. Reyson, siouplait.

 

-S’il te plait, la repris-je.

 

Elle acquiesça simplement en m’attrapant par les mains pour s’assurer que j’accepte. En quoi est-ce qu’un simple bonjour de sa part pouvait tant compter?

 

-Je lui dirais, si je le vois.

 

-Merci.

 

Je fus étonné par sa diction à ce mot. Elle ne l’avait jamais aussi bien dit auparavant. Elle sembla s’en rendre à compte, car son sourire s’élargit. Puis elle jeta un coup d’œil à la fenêtre que je fixais tout à l’heure avec envie.

 

-Voler?

 

-Qu.. quoi?

 

-Reyson veut voler?

 

-Je n’ai pas le droit de partir sans prévenir, tu le sais bien. Et je n’aime pas déranger Tibarn, alors…

 

-Reyson vole avec moi?

 

-Léanne, ce ne serait pas prudent.

 

-Léanne forte. Protèges.

 

Sa remarque m’arracha un sourire. Léanne était certainement moins forte que moi. Mais sa sollicitude m’allait quand même droit au cœur.

 

-Peut-être une autre fois. Il faut que j’aille parler à Tibarn. Tu ne m’as même pas dit quand il comptait partir?

 

Ses yeux verts s’écarquillèrent à ma remarque et elle s’agita tout à coup, comme si je venais de lui rappeler quelque chose de très important. Léanne avait cette attitude un peu enfantine d’exagérer ses gestes. Cela la rendait mignonne, mais parfois, j’aurais voulu qu’elle se montre un peu plus responsable. Elle était toujours si taquine et insouciante.

 

-Partir ce soir!

 

-Ce soir?! répétais-je.

 

Comment Tibarn pouvait-il se permettre de m’emmener quelque part sans même me prévenir un peu à l’avance? Léanne remarqua que le roi des faucons était distrait ces derniers temps, pour expliquer son oubli. Je commençais à penser que ma sœur se moquait de moi avec cette histoire. Quand j’arriverais dans la salle du trône, Tibarn serait sûrement déjà parti.

 

Étonnement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il m’annonça même que je viendrais avec lui, Janaff et Ulki pour visiter l’île des corbeaux. Je trouvais cela un peu bizarre. Moi qui pensait qu’on ne me laisserait jamais sortir. J’ignorais alors que Tibarn agissait sur ordre de mon père. Pour calmer Léanne et parce que Rafiel était trop fragile pour faire le voyage, je serais le héron qui assisterait à la réunion des corbeaux et des faucons. Une date que mon père jugeait historique pour les Laguz.

 

Cette date se révéla historique, certes, mais ce ne fut pas du tout dans le sens que mon père avait anticipé. Moi-même, je n’aurais pas pu m’imaginer. Une chose était certaine, cependant. En fin de compte, ce serait toute une chance que Léanne ne soit pas venue à Kilvas avec nous. Car ce que nous y avons trouver l’aurait réduite à néant.


	26. Ike

J’éprouvais un peu de culpabilité en me réveillant le lendemain matin, avec Elincia dans les bras. Les autres devaient s’inquiéter. Mais mon élan de sympathie pour mes mercenaires ne dura que quelques secondes. Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur ma reine, j’oubliais ma culpabilité. Elle était si belle et semblait si sereine dans son sommeil. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’un jour je connaîtrais ce genre de réveil. Le soleil perçait à travers notre tente, des oiseaux chantaient dans la forêt et le cheval ailé d’Elincia lâcha un mince hennissement, comme pour me saluer. Je n’osais pas bouger de peur de éveiller la jeune femme. Mes yeux suivirent la courbe de son cou, et je réalisais que la couverture la cachant à mon regard avait glissé sur elle, révélant ses épaules et surtout, sa poitrine.

 

Je détournais les yeux, intimidé. Puis je reportais mon regard sur elle. Je la détaillais lentement, son visage, ses cheveux clairs, le bras sur lequel elle s’appuyait en souriant. Elle était paisible, reposant contre moi, totalement abandonnée au sommeil. Cette vision m’émut plus qu’elle ne l’aurait du. Mon cœur ne battait pas aussi vite qu’hier. Je me sentais à l’aise avec Elincia. J’avais quand même dormi avec elle cette dernière nuit. Je rougis à cette idée. Qu’est-ce que les autres risquaient de s’imaginer quand nous nous expliquerions?

 

Ah, non, je ne comptais pas y penser. Je préférais l’observer dans son sommeil. Elle souriait un peu plus maintenant. Sa peau était chaude sur celle de mes bras. Et douce. Oh par la déesse, je ne supporterais pas cela longtemps en sachant que je n’étais que son ami. Je continuais de la regarder en me demandant si le sentiment que j’éprouvais était le même qui avait lié mon père à ma mère autrefois. Avaient-ils eu la chance de vivre ce même genre d’instant de bonheur? Avant que mon père ne tue ma mère de ses propres mains…

 

-Jamais, me promis-je.

 

La simple idée de blesser Elincia me rendait malade. Puis des bruits à l’extérieur attirèrent mon attention. Qu’est-ce que…?

 

-Ils doivent être proche, ils n’ont pas pu allé bien loin avec toute cette pluie qui est tombée, fit une voix rude.

 

-L’homme ne sera pas forcément affaibli, la reine peut soigner ce genre de blessures. Mieux vaut se tenir prêt à ce qu’il nous attaque. Il avait l’air plutôt fort.

 

-Si ça n’avait été de la pluie, ils seraient sains et saufs. La base de Greil a bien été vidée?

 

-Personne n’est encore revenu pour faire de rapport. Peut-être que les mercenaires ont réussi à arrêter tous nos hommes.

 

-Ils étaient quand même une cinquantaine contre une poignée de combattants. Cet imbécile de Ren a du raté son coup.

 

Je retins mon souffle en voyant des pieds s’arrêter juste devant l’entrée de la tente. Je ne savais pas dans quel état se trouvait maintenant notre abri, mais il n’y avait certainement pas de quoi les empêcher de nous voir. Je jetais un rapide coup d’œil à Elincia. Elle risquait de se réveiller bientôt. Si elle disait un mot, nous étions perdu. Je dégageais l’un de mes bras pour attraper Ragnell. Pas question de me rendre sans combattre. Je posais ma main libre sur la bouche de la reine, pour l’empêcher de faire un son. Mon geste la tira de son sommeil et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, relevant la tête et se calmant presque aussitôt en voyant les pieds bottés qui se tenaient à l’entrée de la tente.

 

-C’est Ike le patriote qui nous fera le plus d’ennui. Aussi bien se grouiller de leur tomber dessus pendant qu’ils s’imaginent qu’on ne les cherche plus.

 

Elincia ramena ses couvertures sur elle, silencieusement et je la relâchais pour me redresser. Ce n’était pas en restant étendu comme ça que je pourrais réagir. Mais dans l’expectative, sans même savoir combien d’ennemis nous entourait, je ne pouvais pas me lancer à l’attaque. Le sort décida que je n’aurais pas le choix de réagir, car soudain, le pégase d’Elincia hennit. Les hommes se figèrent et je balayais l’ouverture de la tente de mon épée, les blessant aux jambes. Ils tombèrent tandis que je me jetais dehors, pour prendre conscience de notre situation.

 

Tant pis pour mon maigre espoir de ne pas être découvert. Il nous faudrait survivre à cette nouvelle attaque.

 

-Hyaaaaa!

 

Mes adversaires gaspillaient leur souffle et se précipitèrent tous vers moi. Je n’avais rien pour me protéger, excepté mon épée et décidé à en finir aussi rapidement que possible, je frappais dans la mêlée, en prenant garde à ne pas leur laisser trop d’ouverture.

 

L’air était frais, mais le soleil tomba sur ma peau, me réchauffant le sang. L’adrénaline augmentait mes réflexes et je repoussais les assaillants. Mon cerveau s’agitait. Ils étaient une demi-douzaine. Peut-être qu’il y en avait d’autre qui se cachait dans les alentours. Leur chef, qui se tenait au centre de la troupe et se démarquait par sa taille et ses armes, pesta en me voyant faire tomber deux de ses hommes.

 

-Dire que tous nos archers sont partis tuer tes laquais, fils de pu…

 

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus dans ce qu’il me dit, mais je ne laisserais pas ces paroles impunies. Cependant, il fallait que je protège Elincia et m’éloigner de l’entrée de notre abri, ce serait donné une chance à ses vauriens de lui faire du mal. Croisant le fer, je frappais avec toute la force dont je pouvais faire preuve. Mon armure me manquait. L’acier d’un couteau mordit ma chaire offerte, directement, et je serrais les dents pour tenir. Il n’y avait pas d’autres hommes qui venaient en renfort et je n’avais plus que trois adversaires.

 

Le sang me vola au visage, mais il ne restait plus que deux bandits pour me faire faillir. Ils se jetèrent sur moi, à deux, le chef brandissant une énorme hache qu’un être humain normal n’aurait pas du être capable de soulever. Ils m’emportèrent dans leur élan et nous avons roulé tous les trois entre les arbres, nos armes s’entrechoquant. Leurs armures de cuir me faisaient mal et le sol était trop froid pour entrer directement en contact avec lui, mais je devais bien faire face à cela. En me débattant dans la mêlée confuse, je réussi à blesser le dernier subalterne de l’homme à la hache géante. Cette dernière se planta à quelques millimètres de mon visage, coupant net quelques-unes de mes mèches folles. J’essayais de dégager mon arme du bras de l’autre, tandis que le chef, qui se trouvait assis sur mon ventre, levait son arme. Abandonnant Ragnell, je jugeais préférable de frapper mon adversaire à coup de poing avant d’être décapité, ou pire…

 

Mais à ma grande surprise, sa bouche s’entrouvrant sur un rictus perdit de sa fermeté et s’ouvrit complètement, béante, ses yeux s’écarquillant de surprise. La hache lui glissa des mains et tomba derrière lui, entre mes genoux. Un peu plus, et je devenais infirme. L’homme me regarda avant de baisser les yeux vers sa poitrine, et je vis la pointe d’une épée dépasser de son torse musclé. Il fixa l’arme et le sang qui coulait de son ventre, avant de s’effondrer sur moi. Je le repoussais rapidement, récupérait mon arme et me relevait pour me retrouver face à face à mon sauveur.

 

Ou plutôt, ma salvatrice.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a plusieurs années. Comme elle est conséquente, j'ai décidé de la partager. Je ne sais pas si elle aura une fin officielle. Cela dépendra de vous.


End file.
